Mass Effect: Endgame
by E350
Summary: The order has been given, and a vast armada heads for Earth, ready for the final battle with the Reapers. It is do or die - and most expect to die. ME3 Alternate Ending. Male!Shep/Tali. OCs. ME3 Spoilers. Violence and language. Probably M later.
1. Prologue

**Mass Effect: Endgame**

**Prologue**

_Bedford, Great Britain_

Something was up.

No-one knew what, of course. The only 'intel' was the whispered rumours spread throughout the camp, and those whispers were never reliable. But in the past few days, convoys had arrived from elsewhere – from as near as Bletchley to Scotland and even mainland Europe. Obviously, command (or what passed for command these days) was up to something big.

Annoyingly, Major Coates was being very tight lipped about it.

"You know the rules, Bob," shrugged Corporal Graham Smith as he checked his battered M-96 Mattock rifle, "Keeps the comms quiet unless it's absolutely necessary. Otherwise we risk broadcasting the whole damn plan to the Reapers."

"Like that'd make a difference," sniffed Private Bob Andrews, "How much did we lose on the Mil Keynes raid? Thirty men? Forty? Not easily replaceable, Gray."

The two soldiers were perched on a destroyed wall that had once been the Goldington Middle School. Now it was empty and ruined, just like the majority of the Earth.

"I know," sighed Smith, "But if we're getting back-up from goddamn Cologne, then we're either making a decisive strike or we're desperate."

"Why Britain?" quizzed Andrews, "Why not New York or Beijing?"

"We'll find out, eventually," replied Smith, "Just make sure your gun is ready."

Andrews looked at his submachine gun and snorted.

"Yeah," he sneered, "Because the Reapers are going to be terrified of a Shuriken."

"Better that then a rock," reminded Smith, "Some of these resistance guys – their guns are older then my dad. Hell, I saw one bloke with a goddamn rifle from the last century!"

"Did you ask him where he got it?"

"No. Because he died."

"What're you two buggering on about?"

The two soldiers looked up as Sergeant-Major Benton strode up, his voice dripping with self-important air.

"Nothing, sir," replied Smith, "Just waiting for…"

"I don't give a shit, Corporal," barked Benton, "Major Coates has ordered all troops to gather up on the oval."

"Isn't that basically a sign for the Reapers to 'drop bomb here', sarge?" quizzed Andrews.

"The sky is clear, if you'd care to look up," snapped Benton, "In any case, Coates says it's important, so get your arses over there."

"Aye sir," nodded Smith, getting up.

The two soldiers walked over to the burnt flatland that was once the school oval. The rest of the troops gathered at Bedford Camp were standing there, watching as a shuttle descended from above. Major Coates was nearest the front, waiting to greet the new arrival.

"We still have shuttles?" whispered Andrews.

"Only a few, and only for the indispensable," replied Smith, "This guy must be pretty important."

The shuttle landed softly on the burnt grass, and the door began to lift open. A man stepped out, saluted Coates, and turned to the assembled troops.

"My name is Admiral David Anderson," he announced, "Get yourselves ready – we're headed for London."

* * *

><p>Kai Leng was dead.<p>

Not that the Illusive Man had received official word that he was dead, but he knew Shepard's capabilities – Headquarters had stopped transmitting after his last chat with the Commander. If Leng had lived, he would have made sure it was known.

Time was running out, and yet the Illusive Man was contented.

He sat in what had once been the office of Ambassador Udina, having a cigarette as he waited. A battalion-sized unit of Cerberus troops – perhaps the last vanguard of the once mighty organisation – had already secured the area as a buffer to delay Reaper forces, should Harbinger decide he had outlived his usefulness.

Of course, in the Illusive Man's mind, Harbinger had already lost.

With the acquisition of the Prothean VI, the Illusive Man had everything he needed. Nothing else mattered – Kai Leng, Henry Lawson, Donnel Udina, all of them were pawns who had played their parts and been taken. Setbacks like the destruction of the Collector Base, the death of Miranda Lawson and the defection of Jacob Taylor had meant nothing in the long run.

Now, he knew the power the Citadel – the _Catalyst_ had. Before long, he would control the Reapers, and then nothing would stand in the way of the destiny of humanity.

He just had to wait for the Crucible, and that meant waiting for Shepard to do the work for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, and welcome to my first Mass Effect 3 fanfic. Kind of a jump from writing about Spongebob, but I'm hoping to be a writer one day, so it's probably a good idea to learn other genres.<p>

This fic comes from my extreme dislike of the ending of Mass Effect 3. Despite Martin Sheen's pretty epic portrayal of the Illusive Man falling to pieces, it was stupid, it was needlessly meanspirited, and it just really didn't float my boat.

However, I decided to expand it from just a rewritten ending to full fic because I was interested in other points of view in the Battle of Earth. Therefore, while this story is Shepard's, I'll be adding other POVs from people like, say, Wrex, Major Kirrahe or Jacob, to give it scale and avoid simply adapting bits I liked.

One more thing: this is based on my game (and the embarrassingly named Rommel Shepard), so I'd better lay our my choices - Ashley died on Virmire. Jack, Samara and Miranda died on the Suicide Mission (before anyone calls me a chauvanist, it was more because I disliked their personalities - I do like Tali and EDI and Liara grew on me). The rachni and Wrex lived, the Council did not, but I blew up the Collector Base. Tali is my LI. Shepard sort of transformationed from Renagade to Paragon as I played. ME3 stuff will be covered in the next chapter.

This is new ground, so please bear with me. Concrit is welcomed. Let's do this thing.


	2. Chapter 1: To Those We Lost

First real chapter. Here's hoping it's good.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: To Those We Lost<strong>

_Crew Deck, Normandy SR2  
>The Horse Head Nebula<em>

On the third deck of the _Normandy_, just across from the elevator, there was a memorial. Upon this memorial, the names of the dead were inscribed as a reminder of their sacrifice, and to give a reason to keep fighting.

For the newer crewmen, who had been caught up in the chaotic escape from Vancouver, the names meant little – certainly, it was sad that they were dead, but for the new crew they were just words on a slab.

But for crewmen who had served on the Collector Base mission, or even as far back as the original _Normandy_ SR1, each name represented a fallen colleague, or a lost friend.

For Commander Shepard, each name represented a mistake, a personal failure he could not rescind.

It had all seemed so easy, way back on Torfan. He hadn't formed attachments and he'd gotten the job done – he'd even been called a hero. But since then, he'd changed, almost to the point where the man he'd been on Torfan seemed to be an entirely different person.

There was a dark part of him that wished he still was that man.

He studied the memorial in silence, his eyes gazing on the names of his fallen comrades.

Ashley Williams.

_The choice was nigh impossible to make._

_Shepard tried to focus as both Kaidan and Ashley radioed in, urging their commander to leave them and save the other. They both knew what was only just dawning on him – he could only save one of them. The other was doomed._

_He had seconds to decide, but they were the most agonising seconds of his career._

"_Alenko, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the bomb site…"_

_He barely registered Kaidan's reply, focusing instead on the soldier he had condemned to death._

"…_I understand, commander. I don't regret a thing."_

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams had, miraculously, been one of the only two casualties in the mission to stop Saren (the other being Corporal Richard L. Jenkins). For her sacrifice, she had become the only human to be awarded the salarian Silver Dagger and the turian Nova Cluster. She had become something of a household name in some places.

None of her memorials ever mentioned the disdain her commander had had for her – or the guilt he had felt after her death.

Not long after, Sovereign had struck the Citadel, ripping through the turian and asari fleets defending it. The Alliance had responded by sending Admiral Hackett and the Fifth Fleet. Shepard had advised them to concentrate on the Reaper.

As a direct result, the Destiny Ascension and the council had been destroyed.

Ever the opportunist, Ambassador Udina proposed filling the power vacuum with a human dominated council, thanking Shepard for allowing the old one to die. As much as he denied it, the Commander realised that he had gone too far.

Thus, he worked to improve and move on. And it turned out, even death didn't stop him. Thanks to the Lazarus Project, he had been given a chance to keep fighting, a course that had led him and his new crew to the Omega-4 relay.

Jacqueline Nought. Jack.

_The _Normandy_ shook as the Oculus fired on her. There was an alert – the hull had been pierced behind them._

"_Jack!" Joker called._

"_EKG is flatlined," replied EDI, "She is dead."_

"_She can't be dead!" thundered Shepard, turning to Miranda, "Get to medical!"_

"_There's nothing we can do, Shepard," said Miranda, "Not while those things are still after us, I'm sorry."_

_Shepard turned away from the Cerberus operative, his knuckles clenching._

Samara.

"_No, fall back!"_

_Shepard made for the door, supporting Thane on his shoulder. Behind them, Samara fired on the incoming Collector swarm – by the time Shepard and Thane were clear, it was too late._

"_Samara!"_

_Samara was being swarmed. She was on the ground, trying desperately to swat the swarm away. Then she was being dragged into the air – before anything could be done, she was gone._

Miranda Lawson.

_Shepard came to. He was lying under a slab of wreckage, dazed but unharmed._

_He groaned and pushed the slab off of him, glancing around for his squad. He saw Tali to his right, and ran over to help her up._

_Alive. She was alive, thank god._

_He helped her up and looked to the left. Miranda's arm was up; she too was pinned, but she seemed to have made it._

_Shepard ran over and lifted up to slab, grabbing Miranda to lift her up. She went limp in his arms._

_Shepard sighed, and gently put her down. The time to mourn would come later – right now, he needed to get off the Base before it exploded._

Even after the Collector Base, he'd still had to fight a war. And nobody ever won a war without casualties – without losing friends.

Mordin Solus.

"_No. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosion likely to be…problematic."_

"_Mordin, no!"_

_Mordin turned around. Shepard had never seen the salarian look so…serious._

"_Shepard, please. Need to do this. My project, my work, my cure. My responsibility."_

_He shut his eyes for a moment, the ghost of a smile on his face._

"_Would have liked to run tests on the seashells."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not. Had to be me."_

_He entered the elevator and closed the door._

"_Someone else might have gotten it wrong."_

Thane Krios.

"_Kolyat? I don't understand. His last moments were those of a hero – why pray for salvation?"_

"_The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken."_

_Kolyat looked Shepard in the eye._

"_His wish was for you."_

_Shepard was silent, looking at the body of his friend._

"_Goodbye, Thane. You won't be alone long."_

Legion…

"Commander?"

Engineer Adams stepped out of the elevator, carrying a datapad. He stopped when he saw what Shepard was doing.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

"No," replied Shepard, shaking his head, "I was just…are we ready to make the jump, Adams?"

"We should be at the relay within the hour, Commander," replied Adams, "Everything's good to go."

He glanced at the Memorial.

"We'd be there half an hour ago if Pressly was still here," he murmured.

"We've lost a lot of good people in this war," sighed Shepard.

There was a brief silence.

"Well, I better make sure Donnelly and Daniels are still working down there," said Adams, "Can't have us going into battle without the engines at a hundred percent."

Adams turned to walk back to the elevator, but he stopped before pressing the button.

"If I don't get another chance, Commander," he stated, soberly, "I'd just like to say that it's been an honour."

"Likewise, Adams," nodded Shepard, "I'll see you when this is over."

Adams nodded, and stepped back into the elevator.

Shepard took one last look at the Memorial before heading off himself. Adams was right – he needed to wind down. Perhaps James was up for poker.

* * *

><p>"This is a bloody suicide mission."<p>

Major Coates looked up from the datapad as the Tomkah bumped along the remains of the M1 motorway. Across from him, Captain Johnson was sitting with her arms crossed, looking less then impressed. The small handful of other officers looked no less incredulous.

"Worse then that," snapped Sergeant-Major Benton, "You're gonna have the whole bloody resistance in Europe killed for this."

"It's all we've got," snapped Anderson, pacing in the confines of the transport, "We have to have a camp in London secured before Task Force Hammer lands."

"Task Force Hammer hasn't a chance," snapped Benton, "They'll be shot down in seconds."

"Not if we take out their anti-air support," replied Anderson, "You know what you signed on for, Sergeant-Major – its do or die."

"No, it's do _and_ die, you fucking Yank," sneered Benton.

Anderson stopped, and turned to Benton. The admiral's face was red.

"You listen to me, Sergeant-Major, and you listen good," he growled, "I was born in London. I will probably _die_ in London. You can think whatever you like of me, but right now, we are all in this together."

Anderson leaned right up to Benton's face, causing the latter to jump.

"If I hear one more insult about 'Yanks' or 'Limeys' or whatever have you," thundered Anderson, "I will have you demoted to Private and hand you to the krogans! Are we clear, Benton?"

A visibly shaken Benton saluted.

"So," said Anderson, taking a deep breath, "You know the plan. Are you willing…"

"Say no more, sir," grinned Johnson, "We've got Hammer's back."

"Alright then," nodded Anderson, "Johnson, you'll be co-ordinating the artillery line. Coates, you and your men will make up our infantry team – make sure we get our Makos to the HQ."

"Benton, you're our vanguard," ordered Coates.

"But…"

Coates shot him a stony glare. Benton looked at his feet.

"Alright, we have our orders," nodded Anderson, "This is it, people. Good luck."

"Yeah," nodded Coates.

There was the distant sound of an explosion in the distance.

"We're gonna need it."

* * *

><p>...this isn't going to end well.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: The Waiting Game

In which there is waiting.

Review replies;

**Criticanon:** I'm glad you like it! :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Waiting Game<strong>

_Harrow, North-western London._

"Get down!"

Corporal Smith jumped behind a wrecked wall, landing next to Andrews. The private was providing cover fire for the rest of the platoon to make it to shelter as the Cannibals opened fire. The massive, fleshy creatures – batarian husks with a human corpse for a right arm, the legs twisted in a synthetic gun – had become a standard opponent of the human resistance on Earth, but for Smith, they never got any more appealing.

With a crack, a Cannibal's head exploded and it fell to the ground. Another quickly bounded over and began to gnaw at the corpse, regaining energy as it devoured its former comrade.

"Those things are disgusting," winced Andrews.

"Tell me something I don't know, Bob," snapped Smith, firing a few aimed shots over the wall.

"Lads!"

Their sergeant – a burly Yorkshireman – raced over, a smoking M8 Avenger rifle in his hands.

"Benton wants us to go over the top and secure the Old School!" he barked.

"Wait, this is _Harrow?_" exclaimed Andrews, "The public school?"

"It _was_," growled the sergeant, gazing over the flattened grey wasteland, "Anyway, I told they've got Marauders dug in up there and any attack is suicide, but he isn't listening. I'm taking Corporal Clark and his fire team – I want you lads to provide cover!"

"You heard him!" barked Smith, "Suppressing fire!"

Smith, Andrews and three others opened up as the sergeant led five troops out into no-man's land. Almost immediately, there was a sickening squelching sound as a private's head was blown to pieces. Her body slumped to the ground, spurting blood spraying Smith in the face.

Smith swallowed vomit and continued to fire. The sergeant's troops were approaching the unrecognisable shell that had apparently been the Old School. A soldier kicked in the door – and was immediately set upon by a crowd of husks. He screamed as he mauled.

Panicking, a newer soldier opened up with a Firestorm flamethrower. The inhuman screeches of the husks melded with the sobs and cries of the soldier they had attacked, and then all was silent.

Silent, that is, until the Marauder emerged.

The sergeant's squad spread out, but the newer soldier wasn't quick enough. An accurate burst of fire from the turian husk hit the Firestorm. The weapon exploded, blasting off the soldier's arms – he fell to the ground, screaming as napalm licked his body.

The other soldiers could pay their dying squadmate no attention – they were too busy trying to dispatch other Marauders that were quickly emerging from the building. Three of them continued to fire on the humans, while the fourth leant down over a husk.

The husk stood up – revived by the Marauder.

Swearing, the sergeant fired a long burst at the fourth Marauder, expending an entire thermal clip and taking it down. At this moment, the first Marauder lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck. There was a snap, and he was dead.

The last two soldiers broke cover and ran for friendly lines. A withering volley of fire erupted from the Marauders and Cannibals. Corporal Clark stumbled as a bullet entered his back, and he fell to the ground.

The last soldier turned around, running back to the corporal. He tried to pick him up, but he was quickly shredded by gunfire from an advancing Cannibal and fell to the ground.

The Cannibal reached the wounded Clark and leaned over him.

Smith averted his eyes, not willing to watch the screaming corporal be devoured.

"Well," snapped Andrews, "That went fucking well. What now?"

"We head over to Benton," replied Smith, "The armour can clear this mess up. Now get moving!"

As the remaining soldiers of the squad ran from cover, Smith heard a whisper from Andrews. It was a statement that made him cringe.

"Guess that makes you 'acting', Corp."

* * *

><p><em>Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Earthbound_

Admiral Stephen Hackett was not an easily frightened man. His scars were testimony to that.

Therefore, when Hackett looked unnerved, you knew it was time to worry.

The admiral was looking out at the Crucible when the captain walked out.

"Sir," he stated, "We're ready to head through the relay at your call."

"Understood," nodded Hackett, "Be ready as soon as the _Normandy _calls."

"Yes sir."

There was a brief pause.

"Permission to speak, sir?" asked the captain.

"Granted," nodded the admiral.

"What if that thing doesn't just kill the Reapers," asked the captain, "What if it's a super bomb and we blow up Earth? Hell, what if it's a Reaper trap, what if…"

"It's our only option, captain," sighed Hackett, "I'm just as sceptical as you are, but we _have_ to try."

"The whole fleet's with you, sir," said the captain, "Whatever happens."

Hackett nodded.

"We'll make sure we're remembered, at any rate," he said, determinedly, "That I can promise you."

* * *

><p><em>Starboard Observation Deck, Normandy SR2<br>The Horse Head Nebula_

"Crap, I fold."

Lieutenant James Vega smirked as Joker put down his cards, having won the third game that session. He sat back on the chair in smug satisfaction, revelling in the groans of the other players.

"See," he grinned, "Told you I'd clean you all out."

"No-one likes a smartass, Vega," deadpanned Garrus, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Vakarian_," retorted James.

"Well, that's me out," sighed Joker, getting up, "Better get back to the cockpit before…"

"_Jeff, we are half-an-hour away from the relay. I recommend you get back to the helm._"

Joker rubbed his hand over his face as EDI hailed him.

"Well, this is it," he nodded, "I'll see you guys when this is all over."

"We'll head over to Purgatory," said James, grinning, "I'm buying!"

His grin faltered a little as Joker left, but he shook his head and turned around.

"So, anyone wanna play another deck before…"

"Anyone else find this surreal?"

Major Kaidan Alenko was looking thoughtfully out the window, his brow furrowed.

"In a few hours, we might all be dead," he mused, "And we're just sitting here, playing cards?"

"Better this then moping," shrugged James.

"Kaidan," said Garrus, looking his squadmate in the eye, "We're being led by Commander Shepard. We're gonna win this – I _know it._"

"We 'won it' on Virmire," muttered Kaidan.

"So you're worried about dying," nodded James.

"I'm not," replied Kaidan, "I know what I'm getting into, James; it's just – I don't know if I'm ready."

"My advice," said Garrus, crossing his arms, "You think there's something you need to do? Do it now."

Kaidan nodded, and got up.

"I'll see you on Earth, then," he sighed, "Good luck, guys."

"Good luck, Kaidan," nodded Garrus.

The door shut behind the Major, and James once again turned his attention to the cards.

"So," he asked, "You up for one more hand, Scars?"

"One for the road, Vega," nodded Garrus, "I'm getting those credits back…"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes.<p>

Shepard watched the clock on his private terminal, biting his knuckles. The minutes seemed to tick by agonisingly slowly, as if they were mocking him. He just wanted to be able to go, to get this final mission done.

The more time he had nothing to do, the more time he had to dwell on things. And Commander Shepard did not like to dwell on things.

"…_Do you remember the question that caused the creators to attack us, Tali'Zorah? Does this unit have a soul?"_

He'd suited up in his armour. All of his weapons were checked and primed. The rest of the squad were already down in the hold, ready to go at a moment's notice.

Why couldn't he just go, like any other mission?

"Shepard?"

Shepard looked up as Tali entered the room.

"Hey Tali," greeted Shepard.

There was a brief silence.

"So," said Tali, "This is it, isn't it?"

"Three years in the making," nodded Shepard.

Tali glanced up, at Shepard's cabinet. It was adorned with the Commander's model ship collection, collected throughout his travels throughout the galaxy. One particular model stood out. It was the large and majestic shape of the _Destiny Ascension_.

"It feels like we only beat Saren yesterday," she sighed, "Seems easy compared to this."

"It's not all bad," noted Shepard, "We've got the entire galaxy backing us up."

"We could have had more," muttered Tali.

"Maybe," sighed Shepard, "But that's the past."

"_Five minutes, Shepard."_

Joker's voice crackled through on the intercom.

"_Might wanna head down here._"

Shepard stood up and began to head for the elevator.

"Shepard, before you go."

He stopped, and turned back to Tali.

"Whatever happens," she vowed, "I'd follow you to hell and back. That's a promise."

Shepard smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. vas Normandy," he replied, "I'll see you on the ground."

And with that, they headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p>I blew up the <em>Destiny Ascension,<em> then bought a model of it. Allow me to get my scumbag hat.


	4. Chapter 3: Sword Fleet

I've decided to drop this to T, for now. It'll probably go up again, in future.

Also, ordinary chapter is ordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Sword Fleet<strong>

_The Bridge, Normandy SR2  
>Sol Relay<em>

A few weeks ago, Samantha Traynor had been working in a lab for the Systems Alliance.

Now, she was standing on the bridge of the _Normandy_ as it emerged from the Sol Relay. Behind it, other ships began to burst out into the solar system. It was a sight to behold.

Every fleet of every species in the galaxy was assembled behind the _Normandy_. The massive dreadnaughts of the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy; the elegant warships of the Asari Republics; the smaller, faster vessels of the Salarians, and the massive bundle of everything that was the Migrant Fleet – the sheer size of this fleet was nigh incomprehensible.

Traynor could hear Joker in the cockpit, listing off the fleets as they reported in.

Then they were all through – they were approaching Earth.

Traynor couldn't see it from here, but she knew the sight of Earth would be spectacular – and devastating. She had seen it as they'd left – how dust and fire had turned the blue marble grey. That had just been the beginning.

It all felt like it had been years ago.

"_This is it, everyone. Be ready on my signal."_

Shepard came in on the intercom. Traynor gripped the rail – this was it.

"_Fire!_"

At that moment, the greatest volley of fire in the history of civilization opened up on the Reaper fleet.

* * *

><p><em>Brent Park, North-western London<em>

"I'm gonna kill Benton."

"You've told me that, Andrews."

Corporal Smith's fire team were creeping through what had been the Borough of Brent. The Sergeant-Major was nowhere to be found – he'd left them for dead and pushed further towards TF Hammer's headquarters. With him, he'd taken all the heavy weapons and most of the ammunition.

Suffice to say, Sergeant-Major Arthur Benton was as unpopular man about now.

The team had just passed Neasden Temple, heading south towards the Thames. The streets were deserted, and the soldiers were on edge. It was getting very dark, the rubble blanketed in shadow. Soon, the only light would come from the fires blazing sporadically across the capital.

"Hey Corp, what's that?"

A lance-corporal was pointing to the sky. Smith looked up and squinted as tiny lights flickered amongst the early stars. A great many smaller lights were shooting through the sky, disappearing as they made contact with the bigger ones.

"Bloody hell," gasped Smith.

"Is it the Reapers, Gray?" quizzed Andrews.

"No," replied Smith, "I think that's the fleet Anderson promised."

"We're not alone anymore," the lance-corporal breathed, relief evident in her voice.

Smith allowed himself a small smile.

"Doesn't mean we can sit down," he sighed, "Keep moving, lads."

* * *

><p><em>Engineering, Normandy SR2<br>Near to Earth_

The _Normandy_ rocked as she approached the Earth. Kenneth Donnelly gripped the rail hard as he tried to work. All around him, equipment was creaking unhealthily, and he was pretty sure the drive core wasn't supposed to spark light that. Despite that, the ship stayed on course.

Suddenly, there was an alarm, and Gabby jumped back from her console, clutching her arm.

"What is it?" demanded Ken.

"The damn console shorted!" shouted Gabby.

"How bad is it?" asked Ken.

"Its fine, I can still work," replied Gabby, "But the consoles are going haywire, we need to…"

There was a crackling sound, and Ken's console shorted as well.

"_Warning,_" EDI's voice said, _"Possible blowback from drive core."_

"Crap!" cursed Ken.

"Donnelly, Daniels, what's going on?" demanded Adams, storming over from his own console.

"Something's shorting out the consoles!" replied Gabby, "They must've hit something in our electronics!"

There was another crackle, and the console on the far side of the room fizzled out. Adams mopped his brow.

"I'm turning over the automated systems to EDI," he said, "We'll get down to the sub-deck and check out what's doing this."

He began to work on his console, transferring key processes to the ship's AI.

All of a sudden, there was another crackle. Both of Adams' hands were on the console – he screamed, but kept going.

"What're you doing?" snapped Gabby, "Get off that thing!"

"…still working…have to…" murmured Adams as he continued to work, "…just a bit…"

"_Core functions have been transferred, Mr. Adams._"

There was another crackle. Adams screamed again as he was thrown back.

"Adams!" yelled Ken, running over to him.

"_Stabilising drive core. Blowback has been prevented._"

"He just saved our lives," gasped Gabby, looking at the sparkling drive core.

She turned to Ken, who was shaking the chief engineer.

"For the love of Christ, man, get up!" he shouted.

"Ken, he's gone," sighed Gabby, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," breathed Ken.

"He gave his life for us, Ken," replied Gabby, "We've gotta return the favour."

Ken nodded, getting up.

"Aye," he agreed, "Let's get to the sub deck."

* * *

><p><em>Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near to Earth_

"Casualties are mounting, sir – we just lost the _Fuji_ and the _Logan_," called the XO.

"You telling me we just lost two dreadnaughts in the space of a few minutes?" demanded the captain.

"More like seconds, sir," replied the XO.

The captain went pale.

"We knew what we were getting into, captain," snapped Hackett, "Like I said – we're not going down without a fight."

Suddenly, the ship rocked as a vessel next to her exploded and split in half.

"What was that?" demanded Hackett.

"Turian cruiser, sir," replied the XO, "The _Menae_."

"They had a division for TF Hammer," noted Hackett, "Did any shuttles get off?"

There was a brief pause.

"Negative, sir – no survivors," sighed the XO.

"Keep up the fire," said Hackett, shaking his head, "We need to get Hammer on the ground."

* * *

><p><em>Shuttle Bay, SSV El Alamein<br>Earth Orbit_

"All units, we're going in, get on the shuttles!"

Wrex grinned as he strode confidently over to the Alliance shuttle, sitting himself in the one closest to the front of the shuttle bay. Behind him, Grunt grabbed his shotgun and cheered, scaring the life out of an unfortunate Alliance crewman standing next to him. He then barrelled into the shuttle with two other krogan.

The door shut, and Wrex looked up.

A very, very timid looking Alliance marine looked back at him.

"Uh…I think I got in the wrong shuttle," he gulped.

"Got a problem with krogan?" demanded Wrex.

"N-n-no, no, o-of course not, I-I love krogan!" exclaimed the marine, "I j-just thought you'd be with the turians!"

"Turians?" exclaimed Grunt in mock offence, "You think we'd wanna be stuck with the _turians_?"

"Oh, uh, no, turian-turians suck!" blurted the marine.

"My best friend is a turian," growled Wrex.

The marine stammered totally incoherently for about fifteen seconds.

"I-I-I'm just gonna si-sit down now," he stuttered, sitting down in silence.

Grunt laughed.

"I think he just shat a brick," he whispered.

Wrex grunted.

* * *

><p><em>Westminster, central London<em>

The clocktower at Westminster still stood, despite the punishment the rest of the city had taken. It overlooked the HQ that was being hurriedly set up nearby, ready to receive Task Force Hammer as they arrived.

The last of resistance forces were slowly filing in, ready to join Hammer in the push towards the Citadel.

Smith's team were among the last to arrive. They had made slow progress, hugging back alleyways and side streets, but they had finally made it. The camp wasn't much – it was more like a bunch of soldiers loitering around in a cleared out bit of ruin – but it seemed enough.

"What's your unit, corporal?"

An officer ran up, carrying a datapad under his arm.

"Fifth platoon, A Coy," replied Smith, "I'm looking for Sergeant-Major Benton!"

"Never made it," sighed the officer, "We've had a few guys from your unit get here. They said he got them ambushed up in Kenton. Most of the platoon is dead – your Sar-Major apparently went catatonic and was mauled by husks."

"Then who's ranking?" asked Smith.

"You," replied the officer, bluntly, "We're trying to group up whatever stragglers you can, but for now, 5th Platoon is yours."

He walked away.

Smith sat down on some rubble, and put his head in his hands.

"Corp?" quizzed Andrews, "You alright?"

"_Fuck_," cursed Smith.

* * *

><p>Poor Adams. I like him. :(<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: H Hour

H-Hour refers to the hour in which a major military operation is launched (sort of like D-Day in that reguard).

I am a nerd. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: H-Hour<strong>

_Westminster, central London_

"Will somebody shut off that goddamn cannon?"

The forward operating base was in chaos, and the operation hadn't even begun yet. The resistance, bolstered by the first elements of Alliance scouts, were scurrying to fill in gaps in their fortifications. The tension among command was palpable – if the Reapers retook the FOB, then the whole operation was doomed.

Major Coates hadn't sat down since he'd climbed out of his vehicle, all the way back in Harrow. He had sent teams to harass the husks throughout central London – some of their missions were blatantly suicidal, but every husk tied down _there_ was a husk that wasn't attacking _here._

He was discussing tactics with Captain Johnson, trying to work out other places where the enemy could be tied down. Next to them, a radioman was trying to get an update on the destruction of AA cannons across London.

"You're shitting me."

Coates turned his attention to the radioman, whose expression had turned grim.

"…look mate, if we had the weapons to deal with it, that gun would be gone. As it is, we're holding the armour for Hammer…"

There was a brief pause.

"So three guys. Against an AA cannon and a shiteload of husks."

The radioman raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll tell him. HQ out."

He turned to Coates and saluted.

"Commander Shepard's taking a team to deal with the gun," he explained.

"So he's here," nodded Coates, "Sergeant, keep in contact with the other units. Johnson, you're in command."

"You gonna pick up our guest?" asked Johnson, raising an eyebrow.

"Once that cannon's down, we'll want him here ASAP," replied Coates, "Either we'll pick him up, or we'll support whoever does."

"Sir!"

The radioman spoke up again.

"Shepard's shuttle went down engaging a Harvester. His team were already out, but…"

"We'll be getting him out, then," nodded Coates.

"Major."

Admiral Anderson entered the room, carrying a battered M8 Avenger rifle.

"Admiral Anderson, sir?"

"I'm coming with you," said Anderson, "I want to brief Commander Shepard myself."

"Understood," nodded Coates, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Pall Mall, central London<em>

"That's it – charges are set! Fall back!"

Lieutenant Jacob Taylor clutched his Eviscerator shotgun as he doubled back down the street, laying down fire on a column of Cannibals lumbering after him. Next to him, two ex-Cerberus engineers raced for cover as fast as they could, a squad of Alliance marines covering them.

There was a loud bang as the explosives ripped apart a building. As the roof collapsed, the Reaper AA emplacement toppled over and came crashed down on onto the road, crushing the Cannibals. A marine cheered.

There was a brief pause as the dust cleared.

"Well," said an engineer, mopping his brow, "That worked."

"Kind of an understatement, Macnaughton," replied Jacob, wryly.

"Meh, they can clean it up after we finished here," shrugged Macnaughton.

"Yeah," nodded Jacob, "Good work people, now we've got a linkup to make."

"We're not going to the FOB, sir?" quizzed a marine.

"We're securing the flank, private," replied Jacob, "Making sure they don't send their heavies into our soft spots."

"Damn it," sighed Macnaughton, "I'd been hoping we could snag a Hammerhead."

The small team began to weave its way south, through the wrecked buildings. It was a slow, methodical advance as they tried to remain hidden from any husks.

They emerged in a small square. A marine gasped.

Four dead brutes were sprawled across the concrete square, blood spouting from their heads and bodies. Around them were the corpses of a mass of husks, Marauders and Cannibals. The unit that had created such carnage was standing around the square, their leader grinning as they approached.

"You must be Lieutenant Taylor," said Major Kirrahe, as he strode over and offered his hand.

"Major Kirrahe," nodded Jacob, ignoring the bewildered stammering of his men, "Looks like you already cleaned up."

"I can't claim all of this," admitted Kirrahe, "A resistance sniper unit was already engaged here when we arrived. I'm afraid they were overwhelmed."

"They did good," said Jacob, "They'll be remembered when this is over."

"I hope so, Lieutenant," sighed Kirrahe.

"So, what's the plan, sir?" asked Jacob.

"We hold here until Hammer gets moving," replied the salarian, "Then we'll advance on the flank to the linkup point. After that, it's just…"

"…the Conduit," finished Jacob, "Do we have any word on the Citadel?"

"Nothing," said Kirrahe, "But I don't believe it will be pretty."

* * *

><p><em>Approaching the Embankment, central London<em>

"Sir, we're thirty seconds out!"

"Copy that, corporal, stay on course."

Admiral Anderson sat in the shuttle, his rifle readied for any combat. He felt the shuttle rock as the pilot manoeuvred it into place, and heard the sound of gunfire outside. There was a piercing screech.

"Banshees," gulped the pilot.

"Just get us down there!" shouted Coates.

Anderson felt the shuttle dive sharply and brake, and the door opened.

"Come on!" yelled Coates, providing cover fire with his rifle, "We'll cover you!"

Anderson got up and prepared to support Coates, but at that moment, Shepard jumped into the shuttle, followed closely by Tali. Coates continued to fire, and Kaidan leapt over to them, narrowly escaping the three Cannibals following him.

Then the door shut, and they were off.

"You okay?" asked Coates, turning to the Commander.

"I'm alive," replied Shepard.

"That you are, Commander," grinned Anderson.

Shepard turned, noticing his mentor's presence on the shuttle. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Anderson!"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Shepard," nodded Anderson.

Commander Shepard was back.


	6. Chapter 5: More Time

After this, I can start diverging from canon. I tried not to make this a direct adaption of the actual scene. Hope I did well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: More Time<strong>

_Westminster, central London_

"Christ, that's a lot of shuttles," said Andrews.

The remnants of the 5th Platoon were resting in the FOB, having received supplies from incoming Alliance marines. The chance to stock up had been welcomed – new thermal clips, working comms equipment and grenades had been passed around. They were looking at the sky, watching TF Hammer's shuttles descend on London.

There was a bang, and a shuttle exploded in the sky.

"Thought we took out all the AA," someone quizzed.

"We took out their heavies," replied Andrews, "No way we could get the smaller ones."

He sighed, and looked to the west, just as Corporal Smith returned from command.

"See that tall one over there?" he asked, "In the Docklands?"

He pointed to a ruined tower. The top half seemed to have been shredded, giving it the appearance of a splinter sticking out of the ruined skyline.

"Used to work there," continued Andrews, "ExoGeni had offices there – I was a secretary."

"Never figured you as one to work in an office," said Smith, a wry smile on his face.

"Someone in this platoon has to be normal," shrugged Andrews.

He ignored the heckles of the soldiers sitting by him.

"What'd you do, Gray?"

"Student," replied Smith, "I was doing a degree in Classical Mythology, not that it matters anymore."

"That's a degree?" quizzed Andrews, "So where'd you go? Oxford? Cambridge perhaps?"

"Try Lincoln," said Smith, rolling his eyes, "Do I look like a toff to you?"

He sighed.

"The Greeks believed their gods were ones of fury and intolerance," he mused, "The myths said that majority of them would kill, slaughter, rape and pillage for their own desires. Zeus and his ilk – they came out as vengeful, full of wrath."

Smith looked at the sky.

"How little they knew."

Major Kaidan Alenko stood on the corner of the street, deep in thought.

In a few short minutes, he would be leaving the base; joining in the offensive on the conduit that led to the Citadel. This was it, this was the bitter end, and yet he felt strangely at peace. He'd checked on his old students in Biotics Division and found them ready and eager.

They had come a long way, these young biotics. A few of them had been pulled from Grissom Academy after the unsuccessful Cerberus raid on it – what they lacked in experience, they made up in spirit. They were raring to prove what human biotics, often derided as freaks by the rest of their species, could really do.

"Major Alenko?"

Kaidan saluted and snapped to attention as Admiral Anderson approached.

"Admiral?"

"Easy there, Kaidan," said Anderson, allowing himself a small grin, "This is hardly the time for formalities."

Kaidan eased up.

"Understood, sir," he grinned.

"So," nodded Anderson, "I saw you talking with Shepard. Most commanders wouldn't do that, you know…"

Kaidan's mind drifted back to the 'sanity check' on the Citadel.

"_Okay, look, I just want you to know that I consider you a friend," said Kaidan, "Okay? A good one."_

_He looked down._

"_Damn, this was way less awkward in my mind," he cursed._

"_Mostly, I guess I just wanted you to know that I admire you as a commander," finished Kaidan, "And I value our friendship."_

_Shepard gave a small smile._

"_You're my brother, Kaidan," he said, matter-of-factly._

"Shepard isn't 'most commanders', sir," agreed Kaidan, "He's the only one who could have done any of this."

He and Anderson watched as a unit of asari commandoes entered the FOB, their leader striding up to Anderson and giving a rather lazy salute.

"Matriarch Aethyta reporting," she nodded, "What do ya need headbutting?"

Anderson blinked.

"Her father was a krogan," explained Kaidan.

"Yes, of course, Matriarch," nodded Anderson, somewhat hesitantly, "You'll be on the right flank. Rest up and be ready within the next half-hour."

"I hear you," nodded Aethyta, "You heard him, girls, come on."

She walked off.

"Should I ask?" asked Anderson.

"She's Liara's mother," replied Kaidan.

"Ah," nodded Anderson.

He turned to look Kaidan in the eye.

"Do you believe he can do this, Kaidan?" he asked, "After everything he's been through?"

"Not a doubt, sir," replied Kaidan, without hesitation, "We couldn't have gotten this far without him, at any rate."

Anderson nodded.

"Good to hear, Major," he grinned, "Now, I'd better get back to Major Coates. Get yourself ready and head on over there."

"Yes, sir."

Anderson walked away, and Kaidan returned to his thoughts.

"_Guess we're old soldiers, hey Shepard?"_

"_Yeah. I guess we are."_

"_Brothers-in-arms. We know the score."_

_Kaidan sighed._

"_We know this is goodbye."_

* * *

><p>"Clear some goddamn room, we've got wounded!"<p>

Liara T'Soni looked up as two marines barrelled in the door, the second carrying a wounded comrade over his shoulder. Finding an empty stretcher, the two marines laid the hurt soldier down as the chief medic came over.

"What happened?" asked Liara.

"He got cornered by a Brute, ma'am," replied the first soldier, "He got mauled."

Liara nodded.

"Where's he wound…"

She trailed off as she got a good look at the injured marine. He was in a terrible state – his arm was gone, and his face was badly disfigured. His armour was dented in several places – it looked like parts of his ribcage would have been crushed.

"You can do something for him, can you?" asked the marine, her comrade running to inform their CO.

"By the looks of it," replied the chief medic, sombrely, "His ribcage is smashed in several places and there's a high probability of internal bleeding."

He began to remove the makeshift bandage over the marine's arm. Both he and Liara winced as he groaned in pain.

"Gangrene's setting in," sighed the chief medic, trying not to retch.

"Can you fix him?" demanded the marine.

"No," replied the chief medic, "But I've got some anaesthetic – backups for when I run out of medigel. We can make it quick, at any rate."

The marine heaved her shoulders. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Would you prefer not to…" began Liara.

"I wanna stay," replied the marine.

Liara nodded, and put her hand on the marine's shoulder as the chief medic injected the anaesthetic.

"I'm sorry, little brother," whispered the marine.

Deciding that she needed to be alone, Liara walked slowly out the door.

Garrus was standing at the other end of the room, looking out a broken window. From there, he could see the conduit towering over the ruins of London. There wasn't an intact building in sight.

"This is what Palaven looks like," he said to himself.

"And Thessia," added Liara, walking over to him.

Garrus nodded.

"I knew the war with the Reapers would be bad," he sighed, "Hell, I thought I was probably gonna die. But I never imagined anything like _this_."

"Nobody could have," agreed Liara, "But if we'd had more time…if someone had _listened _to us…"

Garrus put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a soldier in there," said Liara, looking at the conduit, "She just had to watch her little brother die because of those things. How many other people have had to do that in this war, Garrus?"

"I don't know," replied Garrus, "But we're gonna get revenge for all of them."

* * *

><p>The walk had been the longest in Shepard's life, and not simply because he'd stopped to talk to every member of his squad on the way.<p>

Everyone saw the end in the distance, not least the commander himself. He had to stop and say goodbye, just in case. After all, these were the people Shepard had fought and bled with – in the case of Kaidan, Garrus and Liara, right from the very beginning.

Jacob and Grunt, the last survivors of his Collector Base team (barring Garrus and Tali), seemed to be following his own mentality right now – put on a brave face and try not to let your real feelings show. But he could tell they were nervous – why would Jacob salute him when he wasn't his CO anymore? Why would Grunt choose now to thank him for freeing him from the cloning tank?

Hell, even EDI was scared, even if she didn't know it.

But the fact was, every one of them would do their part. Even unto death.

There was just one more person to say goodbye to.

"Almost time for the final push," nodded Tali, as he approached, "Are you okay?"

"Thought I'd be asking _you_ that question," noted Shepard.

"Shepard," reminded Tali, "I backed you when I was just a kid on her pilgrimage. I backed you when the _Normandy_ was a Cerberus ship. Wherever you go, I'm with you…"

Everyone has something they fight for, be it god, justice or simple rage. Some fight for their homes, some fight for their families, some even fought for themselves alone.

Not for the first time, Shepard was reminded that what he fought for was Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

"Do you remember what we said on Rannoch?" asked Tali, "Just before you took down that Reaper?"

"_If we run away, the geth stay under Reaper control and the quarians are dead."_

_Shepard looked at the Reaper-Destroyer, his eyes narrowing as he steeled himself for the task ahead._

"_This ends now!" he yelled._

_He radioed the _Normandy_._

"_EDI, patch the quarians to the _Normandy'_s weapon systems," he ordered, "I want the targeting laser synched up to the whole damn fleet!"_

"_Understood," replied EDI._

_Shepard changed the signal._

"_If this doesn't…" said Tali, "If we don't make it…"_

"_You worry too much," replied Shepard._

"_I love you," whispered Tali._

"_Keelah se'lai," nodded Shepard._

Tali looked at her feet.

"I want…_more time,_" she wished, her voice cracking.

Shepard put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," he said, "What ever happens…"

"I know," replied Tali.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll admit it - I cried in the bit before the last mission.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Point of No Return

In which there is fighting.

I suck at action scenes. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Point of No Return<strong>

_South Bank, central London_

"Form up!"

The Alliance marines and resistance fighters fell into formation. They were standing on the other side of Westminster Bridge, ready to advance at any moment. Before them was a massive pile of rubble – beyond that was a part of town optimistically described as 'No Mans Land.'

Even getting here, they'd suffered losses – especially getting past the burnt remains of the Parliament. That building had been swarming with husks and Cannibals – they'd lost half a squad already.

Deep down, Lieutenant James Vega hoped that some of those husks had been politicians.

"Alright, _hombres_," he said, "Here's the deal. The conduit's in Brixton, about three clicks away from here. Problem is, the Reapers control every step of the way. Us, the Turians and the Krogan are taking the centre – Asari and the STG are taking the flanks."

"So basically, we're the sledgehammer?" a marine asked.

"Pretty much," nodded James, "We're regrouping at a ridge about half a click from the conduit…"

"Wait," interrupted a resistance fighter, "I'm from Brixton, sir. There's no ridge at that grid ref sir…"

"There is now," replied James, darkly.

There was a brief silence.

"Well, people," nodded James, "This is it. Load up and get ready."

A few soldiers checked their thermal clips, while others looked as though they were about to throw up.

At that moment, James' radio spoke up.

"_All units, this is Admiral Anderson. We're moving."_

"Alright," shouted James, "We got the call! Move up!"

He began to climb the pile of rubble, quickly reaching the top.

If the north of the Thames had looked bad, the south was a hundred times worse. Every inch of ground was covered in rubble and craters, and every building was a burnt-out shell, if it still existed at all. It was like a field of debris – more like a moon then a city. Just ahead of them were a crowd of husks, supported by Cannibals and Marauders.

James gritted his teeth and jumped off the rubble pile, running for a ruined wall for cover. As he did so, the Cannibals and Marauders opened fire.

The lieutenant skidded behind his chosen cover and began to provide covering fire as the rest of the troops moved up. He waved a hand to summon a team of four nearby marines.

"You're with me!" he shouted, "We're gonna flank these bastards!"

"Yes sir!" one of the marines replied.

"The rest of you! Keep 'em pinned!" thundered James as he broke from cover.

James and his team raced into a wrecked office, using the wall for cover as they crept forward. Their eyes were focused on the enemy on the other side of the wall, currently occupied with the bulk of the marines.

This, of course, meant that they failed to notice the husks in the building until too late.

With a terrible groan, two husks leapt onto one of the marines. He screamed as they clawed at his helmet, ripping it from his head.

Quickly, James turned to face the husks, only for another to leap onto his face. He swore loudly as he grabbed its decrepit face, swiftly breaking its neck. Tossing the corpse aside, he took aim at the other two husks and fired two quick bursts. They were blown off the marine and killed instantly.

The marine was already dead, his face distorted by blows from the husks. James sighed and bowed his head in a quick show of respect. Then he rejoined the other three marines in shooting at the Reaper troops outside.

"Frag out!" he yelled, tossing a grenade.

There was a loud bang, and two Cannibals were blown apart.

James glanced back to the line. One of them was preparing a Hydra Missile Launcher for firing.

"Fire!" the marine shouted.

The launcher fired, its three warheads slamming into the Reaper forces. There was a crash and a bang, and bits of husk were blown across the rubble.

At last, the last Marauder was taken down by assault rifle fire, and James emerged from his cover.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled, grinning, "Now come on, we can't get bogged down here! Move out!"

* * *

><p>The forces of Clan Urdnot and the Krogan First Division had hit the Reaper troops like a force of heavy tanks. Before long, they had smashed through Waterloo station and were barrelling through Lambeth, ignoring their own losses and inflicting heavy damage onto the enemy.<p>

Wrex and Grunt were at the forefront of the offensive, currently engaged in a brawl with a wave of husks in a wrecked bank. If one watched the way they tore through the husks, combining shotgun blasts and rather brutal hand-to-hand combat, they might think they were enjoying themselves. That was probably because they were.

Grunt blasted a Marauder in the face before swinging the barrel of the gun into a husk's face. He roared, and fired another blast at some husks trying to climb over the counter.

He laughed as he turned to Wrex.

"This isn't a fight," he sneered, "It's target practice!"

All of a sudden, the left-hand wall collapsed.

A massive, armoured creature with a turian head and a krogan body emerged from the dust, roaring like an animal as it stared down Wrex and Grunt.

"Never say that again," snapped Wrex.

Grunt snarled and stared the Brute in the eye.

"You're an abomination," he growled.

The Brute roared, and began to charge. Grunt braced himself as the beast struck, ramming him out of the right-hand wall and into the street. Grunt ignored the severe pain in his back and arms as he jammed his shotgun's bayonet into the Brute's neck and fired.

The Graal Spike Thrower was hardly a conventional shotgun. While other weapons used pellets, the krogan-designed gun fired flechettes designed to kill thresher maws. Any other military would reject it as 'blatantly cruel' – the krogan cared little for such things.

The Brute's neck was torn to shreds by the blast of the shotgun, its head landing on the pavement. Grunt paid no heed to it, or the blood that was beginning to coat him – he was already getting up to find something else to kill.

Suddenly, he was flying forward through the air, having been charged in the back by another Brute.

He landed, dazed and surprised, in an old coffee shop. He squinted to see past the stars in his eyes.

Not one Brute, but _three_ were advancing on him, poised to strike.

Grunt felt for his shotgun, but found nothing. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his back prevented him – he'd probably broken something. There was just one thing for it.

He waited for the Brutes to charge.

Then he screamed, "I AM _KROGAN!_" and pulled the pin from the grenade he was holding.

* * *

><p>Jacob glanced out of cover, grimacing at the sight before him.<p>

The open square before him was about five-hundred feet wide and totally devoid of cover. Above them, a Reaper-Destroyer – a massive, bug-like craft that was apparently one of the small Reapers – had a clear view of the whole thing. It was a classic killing field. By the sound of it, his companions had the same opinions he did.

"Well _shit_," groaned James Vega, "What the hell do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do, lieutenant," replied Major Kirrahe, looking grimly at the square, "It's imperative that we reach the conduit. We have to keep going."

"We're not alone, anyway," nodded Jacob, looking over his shoulder at the IFV's forming up behind them, "We have the Makos to back us up."

"Yeah," snapped a resistance private, "Because that's _really_ gonna scare a Reaper."

"Shut up, Andrews!" the corporal next to him snapped, "The Major's right – if we don't get to the conduit, everything you've ever cared about dies."

"I can't imagine they can destroy London twice," deadpanned Andrews.

"Just simmer the fuck down and get ready!" snapped James.

"On my signal," said Kirrahe, switching from his pistol to a flare gun.

Jacob steeled himself, taking deep breaths.

"If I don't survive," he whispered, "Someone tell Brynn…"

Kirrahe fired the flare.

Jacob leapt from cover and began to run. Alongside him, the collective force of the STG, resistance, Alliance Marines and turians began to run. All other sound seemed to be muted – all he could hear was the sound of his own breath as he focused on reaching the other side.

Then there was a terrible sound, like a very distorted diesel horn.

Jacob felt a searing heat as a beam of red struck the ground ten meters to the side of him. He heard screaming as several marines were vaporised, and several more set alight by the edges of the beam.

"Spread out! Spread out!" someone thundered.

Jacob saw a group of turians run ahead of him. The horrible sound echoed again, and the beam blasted them, forcing Jacob to skid to the right. When it was gone, there was nothing but a crater.

"Keep up! Don't stop!"

Jacob stumbled, but straightened himself out before falling. Next to him, Andrews and the corporal were running over to a fallen lance-corporal. Her body was charred, and it seemed that her helmet had melted into her skull.

"Forget it!" he found himself shouting, "She's dead, just keep moving!"

He could hear it now – the screams of the dead and the dying filled his ears as he sprinted the last hundred meters. He was almost there – he could survive this, he just had to…

There was a massive bang. Jacob cringed, believing this was it.

Then he heard cheering.

He stopped and looked up. The Reaper-Destroyer was falling down, smoke billowing from its laser as it collapsed to the ground in a plume of dust and rubble.

Jacob stopped, rubbing his hands over his head as he tried to get his head around what had just happened. _He'd survived._

"Thanix Missiles," he heard someone say, "You gotta love 'em."

"You see that?" grinned James, walking towards Jacob, "Killing a Reaper with arty missiles? _That_ is Loco's doing!"

"Loco?"

"Commander Shepard," nodded James, "I heard it over comms. He managed to defend the battery from a whole Reaper counterattack, too…"

Jacob stopped listening to James, looking over troops that had made it.

STG seemed to have been halved in size, Major Kirrahe rallying up what remained. The marines and turians had taken heavy hits, the force that remained a shadow of its former self. The resistance had been the worst hit – all that was left was a platoon-sized unit. A third of the vehicles had been lost, their burnt hulls littering the square.

The worst was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 7: Half a League Onwards

Tennyson gets mentioned and Ashley is dead in this story. So there you go. :|**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Half a League Onwards<strong>

_Brixton, South London_

"What?" demanded Anderson.

"_Harbinger's broken off from the main Reaper fleet,"_ replied Hackett, _"It looks like he's headed your way."_

Shepard cringed as the APC bumped over the rubble towards the conduit. He, Kaidan and Tali had been picked up by the Admiral and Major Coates on their way to the conduit.

He'd been hearing updates from the rest of Hammer over comms for most of the battle. The centre of the offensive had nearly had its spine snapped in Lambeth, and that was just a _destroyer_. To go up against Harbinger himself, the largest of all the Reapers…

"Hackett, if Harbinger gets between us and the conduit, the casualties will be unthinkable!" snapped Anderson.

"_I know,_" sighed Hackett, _"I just saw that thing kick the shit out of the Third Fleet."_

"Then what the hell do we do?"

There was a long silence.

"_Hold back your infantry,"_ recommended Hackett, "_See if you can't get a vehicular assault through. If that doesn't work…_"

"Then there's only one option," sighed Anderson, "Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"_I agree,"_ agreed Hackett, _"But we have to get something through to the Citadel. Shield Fleet's already on course with the Crucible – we won't get this chance again, Anderson._"

"Copy that, sir," replied Anderson.

"_It's been an honour to work with you, David,_" said Hackett.

"Likewise, sir," sighed Anderson.

"_Hackett out._"

Anderson shook his head.

"Alright, this is what we've got," he said, "Harbinger's moving in to deal with us. I'm ordering the infantry to hang back and sending up the IFVs…"

"Charging the Light Brigade," nodded Shepard.

"Light Brigade?" quizzed Tali.

"It was a human force," elaborated Shepard, "A cavalry unit got ordered to charge heavy cannons with swords."

"That's basically what we're doing now," sighed Anderson.

He turned to the driver.

"Private! Stop here, we'll switch to a Mako!"

"Yes sir!"

The APC halted, and the rear door opened. Anderson stepped out first, aiming to flag down a Mako. Shepard, Kaidan and Tali followed, the commander glancing towards the conduit.

It was the bleakest sight he had ever seen. A barren wasteland stretched almost as far as the eye could see. The wind thundered around them, blowing dust and moisture into his eyes. The conduit itself lay down a ridge that probably hadn't existed before the Reaper invasion. In the sky above, he could make out a dark shape approaching from the upper atmosphere – _Harbinger._

Kaidan took a deep breath as he looked over the scene.

"Well," he said, "Can't be any worse then Ilos, can it?"

"It's not too late," reminded Shepard, "You can stay down here and hold the line…"

"Don't even think about it," snapped Tali, "I told you – wherever you go, I'm with you. _Especially _now. Besides," she glanced at Kaidan, "If I don't come, he ends up on the gun."

"Yeah, I miss a Colossus _one time…_" groaned Kaidan.

"A Colossus that was right in front of us," reminded Tali.

Shepard rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Whatever happens," he sighed, "I wouldn't wanna do this with anyone else."

"You sure about that, Shepard?"

Shepard turned around. Garrus and Liara had emerged from another APC and were strolling towards them.

"Well," shrugged Shepard, grinning, "I might make a few exceptions."

He looked around.

"You hear from anyone we know?" he asked.

"Grunt got wounded in a fight with some Brutes," replied Garrus, "But he's alive, they took him back to HQ. James and Jacob are over with the infantry, covering our asses. Wrex is clearing out the rear areas."

"That just leaves EDI, Kirrahe and Matri…_dad_," finished Liara, "They'll be with Major Coates, organising Task Force Hammer."

"Alright," nodded Shepard, "I'd say that all of you are with me, but…"

"We'd be with you _anyway_, so it goes without saying," nodded Garrus.

"Shepard!" barked Anderson, walking back to the group, "I've got us a vehicle, but we need to go now! Harbinger's closing fast!"

"Understood," nodded Shepard, "We'll be right over."

"Well, gents," said Coates, turning to Shepard and Anderson, "It's been a privilege to serve with you."

"Likewise, Major," said Anderson.

The three officers saluted before Coates went off to find the other commanders.

* * *

><p>"You're shitting me."<p>

James shook his head as he listened to Major Coates confirm the order.

"…but that's suicide!" he exclaimed.

"_You don't think I know that? It's the best chance we've got, Lieutenant. You and I both know that._'

"Understood, sir," sighed James.

He was lying in the rubble, about half a click from the conduit. He, Jacob and Kirrahe had been preparing to make a run for the objective, but he'd just been told that infantry was hanging back so that the vehicles could make a charge.

"So that's it then?" sighed Corporal Smith, "We just hunker down and watch, do we?"

"The Reapers will probably try to flank us," replied Jacob, "Our job's to make sure they don't get flanked."

"Fat lot of good that'll do," groaned Private Andrews, "I doubt we'll even get a single vehicle through."

"Private," snapped James, "Unless you have something useful to say, shut up."

He looked back at the conduit, shaking his head.

"I should be there," he sighed, "With Loco."

"I know how that feels," nodded Jacob, "But right now, we're needed here."

They looked over to the Mako and Hammerhead IFV's, gathering up on the ridge.

"Forward the Light Brigade," sighed Smith.

* * *

><p>"<em>Move out!<em>"

Shepard started up the Mako and began to drive, the rugged vehicle gathering speed as it set off down the ridge. It was in the middle of the attack – Anderson predicted that Harbinger would aim for the lead Makos at first, assuming that Shepard was at the head of the assault.

The Mako had always been a cramped, uncomfortable vehicle, and that was when there were just three people inside. Now, there were six – he, his squad and Anderson. It was like being inside a very small tin of sardines.

"_This is Archer 1, we are over the ridge and have visual on Harbinger. Looks like he's just watching us."_

"This is Anderson," snapped the admiral, "Pick up the pace, but keep watching."

"_Copy that."_

The tension was thickening. It felt almost as if Shepard were being crushed by rocks.

"_Harbinger's moving in,_" reported Archer 1, "_Looks like…oh, shit, evasive-"_

There was a bang, and then static.

Shepard swerved as Harbinger opened fire on the convoy. The opening shot alone had been devastating – he could see four vehicles destroyed in the one shot. The Reaper allowed no respite, firing another shot just a second later.

In front of them, a vehicle swerved and slammed into a Hammerhead, blocking Shepard's path. Gripping the wheel, he brought the Mako skidding to the right. He could hear the groaning sound of Harbinger's charging gun; feel the searing heat as another unlucky vehicle was hit.

"One hundred meters!" shouted Anderson, "We're gonna ma-"

There was an explosion directly behind them, and the Mako flipped forward.

Shepard flew from his seat as the vehicle tipped over, rolling across the rubble. He shut his eyes, every roll sending him slamming painfully into the sides of the vehicle.

Then he felt a sudden acceleration that made his stomach lurch. He blacked out…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown.<br>_

"…_mder She…rd, do you cop…Adm…Anderson, do…anybody…did…"_

"Shepard!"

Shepard woke up, feeling sore all over but none the less alive. Anderson and Tali were crouching over him.

"What happened?" asked Shepard, sitting up.

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Tali.

"We're alive, that's the main thing," sighed Anderson.

Shepard turned around. Kaidan, Garrus and Liara were trying to open the hatch. He could hear the radio – someone was trying to contact them.

"…_I say…did anyone…it…duit…can an…hear me?"_

"Don't bother," sighed Tali, "We tried telling them we're alive, but they can't hear us."

"…_mother of god…is Major Coates…all units…hold posi…await further ord…none of them made it…"_

There was a loud clang as the hatch was opened. Shepard climbed out.

He nearly vomited at what he saw.

He was standing in a dark tunnel. Piles upon piles of remains stretched as far as the eye could see. Humans, turians, asari, all had been dumped together without any distinction. There must have been thousands of people, all left in here like rubbish.

"Keelah…" breathed Tali.

"This is just…_monstrous_," said Liara, shaking her head.

Shepard shook his head and bit down the bile in his throat. He looked around, trying to identify where he was.

"This is the Citadel," he realised, "Probably a keeper tunnel."

"But if this is the Citadel," mused Garrus, "Where's the rest of the vehicles?"

There was a long silence, before Anderson confirmed what they already knew.

"Gone," replied Anderson, grimly, "They're all dead. It's all down to us."


	9. Chapter 8: Above the Earth

Sorry this took so long, I was attacked by writers block.

Review replies;

**badkidoh:** Thanks mate, glad you like it.

**Tharagon:** Thanks for the concrit. I've been told I need to describe more, but thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to fix the flow as well. And yes, I do know what buggering means, and have heard it used in that context. :)

**Phygmalion:** There'll be a few changes. :) I hope you like 'em. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Above the Earth<strong>

"…_this is the _Kilimanjaro,_ we've got a Sovereign-class Reaper moving to the port – we're taking evasive manoeuvres._"

The space around the Earth was quickly becoming a graveyard.

Even with their truly massive armada of dreadnaughts, carriers, frigates and cruisers, Sword Fleet was outmatched completely by the Reapers. Already, the Alliance Third Fleet had almost been completely destroyed – their flagship, the SSV _Logan_, had been torn to shreds by Reaper fighters, with the loss of all hands.

Their allies were doing little better. The Turian Seventh Fleet was scattered and in complete disarray, and despite their individual bravery and the personal leadership of Primarch Victus, it was clear that they couldn't last much longer. The Asari fleets, at the vanguard of the attack, were falling apart – for the first time, the loss of the _Destiny Ascension_ three years prior was being truly felt.

"…_what in the name of…_Neema, _this is the _Everest, _do not engage! I say again, do not…son of a bitch!_"

"Everest, _this is _Kilimanjaro,_ what is your condition?"_

"_We're fine, _Kilimanjaro, _but the _Neema _just rammed a goddamn Reaper!"_

"_Copy that. Was Admiral Gerrel on board?"_

"_He was. We just lost another admiral, over…"_

The battle had been raging for three hours, and a full third of the fleet had already been destroyed.

* * *

><p><em>C-Sec Outpost, Presidium Commons<em>

There were four officers in the outpost, and as far as they knew, they were the sole remains of the Citadel Security Services.

An asari stood at the smashed window, providing a biotic barrier against any Reaper troops that may pass by. A turian stood by the door with an M-77 Paladin pistol, while another turian tried in vain to contact any other C-Sec remnants.

Commander Armando Bailey sat against the wall, nursing a bullet wound – the second in two months. His pistol was on the chair next to him, easily reachable if the outpost came under attack.

Bailey held no illusions – the chances of getting out of his situation alive were laughable. Despite this, he felt relatively calm as he waited for the end – he had regrets, certainly, but at least he couldn't say he'd wasted away his life. There were things he wished he could do – finding out what had happened to his kids was at the top of that list – but with the galaxy in its death throes, he felt he couldn't complain.

"Commander!" shouted the asari, "I got movement!"

Bailey cringed as he stood up and hobbled over to the asari.

The scene outside the outpost was bleak. The fake sky was no longer there – instead, Bailey could see the arms of the Citadel above him, lit up by fire and destruction. Across the lake from his position, he could see nothing but smoke, flames and swarming husks. He wondered if anyone else was alive, or if they were alone on a dead station. The stores to the right hand of the outpost had been demolished – through the rubble, Bailey could see the mouth of a keeper tunnel, previously hidden by the buildings. Something had just emerged from it, but the rubble obscured his vision.

The turian at the door opened it up and aimed his gun.

"I got a clear shot, Commander," he said, "Just say the word."

"Hold fire unless it's blue and groaning," snapped Bailey, "They might be C-Sec."

For a few tense seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then a figure emerged from behind the rubble – a figure in black armour, with a red stripe on the arm…

"Is that who I think it is?" quizzed the asari.

"I'm pretty sure it is," replied Bailey, shaking his head, "Varus, hold the fort, I'm going over to him."

* * *

><p>Shepard shook his head as the squad emerged from the keeper tunnel. He had emerged in the Presidium Commons. At the moment, it looked more desolate then after Sovereign's attack three years earlier.<p>

"Do you think anyone's still alive out there?" Kaidan asked, looking around.

"It's possible," replied Liara, "There are more then thirteen million people on this station. They haven't had very long to harvest."

"The Citadel isn't like Palaven or Earth," sighed Garrus, grimly, "At least on a planet, you can head for the hills. Here…"

"Commander Shepard!"

Commander Bailey limped over to them from the wrecked C-Sec outpost, grinning as he reached the squad.

"Bailey?" exclaimed Shepard.

"Shepard, we have to stop meeting like this," nodded Bailey, looking around, "I don't think I can take another round."

"You got shot again?" quizzed Garrus, "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as last time," replied Bailey, "Although it hurts like hell. How the hell did you get here?"

"A conduit," replied Shepard, "The Reapers set it up to transfer humans up from London."

"We think they're harvesting the bodies," added Liara, "We…saw them in the tunnels…"

"Shit," breathed Bailey, "Are there any other Alliance troops on the Citadel?"

"We had a vehicle assault on the conduit," replied Shepard, "But we're the only ones who made it."

Bailey shook his head.

"We need to open the arms," added Shepard, "You know how we do that?"

"Nope, haven't a clue," shrugged Bailey, "But I did hear from the guys at the Presidium Tower before they were overrun – they made it sound like someone wanted it secured pretty tight."

"How can we get up there?" asked Shepard, "Do the elevators still work?"

"Yeah," nodded Bailey, "I can get Haron to get 'em running for you, but we can't be sure what you'd run into in there. Shafts could be swarming with husks, for all we know."

"I'll take my chances," said Shepard, "Can you hold out down here?"

"Well, we managed to survive the first attack," mused Bailey, "That's gotta count for something."

"But not enough."

Anderson stepped forward, having been silent for most of the conversation.

"If you get overrun, there's nothing stopping the Reapers from sending more soldiers up the elevators," he snapped, "We need to shore up defences down here."

"Alright," nodded Shepard, "We'll split in two. I'll take a squad up to the Presidium. The rest of you will stay here and make sure the Reapers don't send anyone up behind us."

He turned to Anderson.

"Admiral, you're in charge back…"

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Commander," replied Anderson, "But I'm pulling rank on this one. I'm coming with you."

Shepard opened his mouth to speak, but Anderson didn't let him.

"This is it – this is what we've been fighting for for three years now," he said, "This is where we either win or lose this war!"

He sighed, looking up at the burning arms above him.

"Shepard, you've come a long way since Torfan," he said, "There were some people who thought you should've been court-marshalled for what you did there, but I stood up for you. I knew you were willing to make the tough choices, and the Alliance needed soldiers like that."

He looked Shepard in the eye.

"And you changed," he continued, "You saved the rachni. You saved the krogan. You united an entire galaxy under one banner. And now, you're going to end this war once and for all. You're going into the proverbial inferno on this one, and I want to be there when it ends."

He smiled, and extended his hand.

"Standing alongside the best damn soldier the Alliance ever produced," he finished.

Shepard grasped Anderson's hand, returning the smile.

"It's been a privilege to know you, sir," he nodded.

"Likewise," said Anderson.

Shepard turned back to his squad.

"Kaidan, Liara; you're gonna be on the ground with Bailey," he ordered, "Garrus; find a concealed spot and provide overwatch and sniper support. Tali; you're with us."

"Understood, Shepard," nodded Garrus, "We won't let you down."

"Good luck, Commander," added Bailey, "We'll try to cover your ass as much as we can."

"Appreciated," said Shepard, "Try not to get shot again."

"I'm not promising anything," Bailey replied dryly, as he hobbled back to the outpost. Somewhat hesitantly, Kaidan, Garrus and Liara followed.

Shepard, Anderson and Tali headed towards the elevators, prepared to put an end to the Reapers once and for all…

* * *

><p><em>Brixton, South London<em>

"I'm not being a defeatist, I'm stating a fact!" thundered Captain Johnson, "There isn't a chance in hell that anything made it to that conduit! Shepard and Anderson are _dead!_"

She, Coates, James and EDI were gathered in a makeshift command base in a ruin house. They had found a table that was still mostly intact and a relatively accurate road map of London, and were going over it for tactical opportunities.

"You don't know Lo…Commander Shepard!" snapped James, "If anyone could make it, it's…"

"James," said EDI, sounding grim, "The probability of Shepard reaching the conduit is less then…"

"EDI," pleaded James, "You _know_ Loco. He's done things that no-one else could have. He fought a freaking Reaper _on foot!_ Don't tell me what he can't do!"

EDI was silent.

"Lieutenant Vega, I know it's hard," sighed Coates, "But we have to face reality, and the reality is…"

"James is right," interrupted EDI.

All eyes turned to her.

"Commander Shepard has beaten intense odds several times in his career," continued EDI, "Therefore, the possibility of him surviving the improbable becomes probable."

"So you believe he made it, Ms…err…" quizzed Coates.

"EDI," replied EDI, "And having analysed the situation, I have little reason to doubt that Shepard has succeeded against the odds once more."

"And we're listening to the VI _because…_" demanded Johnson.

"That ain't a VI," replied James, "That's an unshackled AI."

"Riiight," nodded Johnson, "So, if the Commander is, for some magical reason, still alive and kicking, how does that affect us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied James, "We fortify the perimeter around the conduit and stop the Reapers from getting through and attacking him from behind."

"It's a long shot," mused Coates, "But right now, it's all we've got, short of an infantry charge."

"You saw what happened to the tanks," agreed James, "Charging the infantry would just be suicide."

"Alright," nodded Coates, "We'll hold position until we hear from Admiral Hackett, at least. Get back to your posts and expect a counter attack – good luck."


	10. Chapter 9: The Three Headed Dog

Warning: the following chapter contains military strategy. =P

Review replies;

**Phygmalion: **I'm a fan of Bailey too! :D Thanks for reading!

**Badkidoh:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Three Headed Dog<strong>

_Brixton, south London_

The rear elements of TF Hammer had arrived at the edges of the ridge.

Hammer had taken a beating during the landing and advance – about half of it had been destroyed. The remains were being set up in the best defensive positions that could be made at short notice.

Reaper forces to the north had been largely destroyed. The southern approach to the conduit went through the site of a complex of apartments – these buildings had been utterly destroyed, their rubble preventing access from that direction. The eastern approach was also blocked by wrecked sections of a Maglev rail link that had once connected London and Paris. That meant that the logical line of Reaper approach was from the west.

With that in mind, Major Coates had ordered a layered defence.

The first line, consisting of hastily dug foxholes, was to be manned by the remains of the 103rd Marine Division, bolstered by ex-Cerberus and Resistance elements. They would hold for as long as possible before falling back to the second line, a few hundred yards back.

Here, they would join the remaining infantry, dug in on the side of the ridge. Once there, the order was to hold until relieved. Behind them, elcor warriors and a tank battalion of the 103rd – the last remaining vehicles on the ground – would provide heavy fire support.

Coates sighed as he watched the troops get into position from the top of the ridge. He knew it was a long shot, to say the least. For all they knew, Shepard was dead and they'd already lost.

He shook his head. Better to die on his feet, after all.

"Major?"

Coates saw James Vega trudge up the ridge, and nodded in recognition.

"We get any word on the Reapers?" he asked.

"No," replied Coates, "We don't have any air recon and our scouts haven't made it back yet."

James nodded, and looked over the other side of the ridge, towards the Conduit. Harbinger was still there – he made no attempt to attack them, but kept watching.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" he thought aloud.

"I don't know," replied Coates, "Waiting for the right moment? Making sure we don't advance? Who knows?"

"Maybe it's just trying to weird us out?" mused James, "Creepy son of a bitch."

"I doubt that's his intention," shrugged Coates, grinning slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Elevator between Presidium Commons and Tower<em>

"I wish they'd speed up these things," muttered Tali.

It was almost farcical, Shepard thought. The fate of the whole galaxy was at stake, hundreds of planets were wrecked, time was running out – and they were stuck on one of the Citadel's infamously slow elevators, going from the bottom of the Citadel Tower to the top.

"I tried to improve them while I was councillor," noted Anderson, "The others blocked me."

He snorted.

"Reckon they spent this time brokering private deals between themselves," he sighed, "Power corrupts, I guess."

All of a sudden, the elevator shuddered and groaned to a halt.

"That's all we need," groaned Anderson, activating his radio, "Bailey! What happened?"

There was no reply.

"Bailey! Come in!"

Still nothing.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Anderson, "Something's blocking us!"

"Maybe we can find another way up," mused Shepard, "Another Keeper Tunnel, maybe…"

He opened the door.

They were greeted by two Cerberus Troopers, both holding rifles at their faces.

"Drop your weapons!" one of them shouted.

Tali shook her head.

"Keelah," she groaned, "Do you _ever_ give up? We destroyed your base!"

"Shut the fuck up and drop the gun, bitch!" thundered the trooper.

Shepard growled, raised his rifle and aimed at the trooper's head, infuriated. His finger began to squeeze the trigger.

_Drop the gun and get on the ground, Shepard._

Shepard let out a sharp cry as pain filled his head. He fell to his knees, dropping the gun in the process. While he couldn't see them, he heard Anderson and Tali cry out. He tried to turn his head, but his body wouldn't respond to his orders.

"Heh," snicked the trooper, "This is how it is, huh? The great Commander Shepard, on his knees. If the boss-man didn't want you, I'd shoot you dead right now."

"How…" Shepard heard Anderson moan.

"Shut up and get on your feet," snarled the trooper, "You have a meeting with the Illusive Man. Hands behind your head."

_Get up, Shepard._

Shepard got up against his will and put his hands behind his head. He walked out of the elevator, his movements unnatural, almost like a puppet.

They were in the embassy foyer, a place Shepard had been many times in the last few months. The ambassadors and diplomats that had crowded the place were gone, but the receptionists and C-Sec guards remained – as corpses strewn over the floor. Cerberus Troopers and Centurions stood guard around them – some were laughing at him, but most watched him warily.

He was led into the corridor and up the stairs, towards Ambassador Udina's old office. The door opened and they went inside, the two troopers remaining in the hallway.

The Illusive Man sat at Udina's desk, a serene grin on his face. He nodded as the team entered.

Shepard did a double take.

The man's face seemed to be peeling at the edges, revealing withered, metallic blue skin underneath. His prosthetic eyes were blue, but they seemed to glow more vibrantly then before. A quick look at his hands revealed that this was not restricted to his head.

"Shepard," he nodded.

He got up and began to pace the office before them.

"You're still trying to destroy the Reapers, aren't you?" he sneered, "Short-sighted as always, Shepard."

He shook his head.

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard," he mused, "As it would turn out, the Catalyst was exactly what I needed, and the Crucible, it would seem, is the key to accessing it. Combined, they will give me all I need to control the Reapers. You've played right into my hand."

"For god's sake, _you're_ the one playing into _their _hands!" snapped Shepard, "Look at yourself! You've been indoctrinated!"

"Have I, Shepard?" retorted the Illusive Man, "Or am I just the only one willing to do what's necessary for the survival of humanity?"

"Humanity?" demanded Tali, "This isn't about humanity! This is about the survival of _everything!_"

"Trust the alien to say that," snorted the Illusive Man, "You don't understand – this is our destiny! If the quarians had been given a chance to ascend like this, wouldn't you seize it?"

"No," replied Tali, simply, "I wouldn't."

"Then it looks like Shepard's naivety is infectious," the Illusive Man said wryly, "Think about it! Think of the great men and women of human history! Would Churchill have baulked at this chance? Would Washington have let idealism get in the way of our future?"

"This is different," snapped Anderson, "If what I'm looking at right now is the future of humanity, then I'd rather die."

"You don't get a choice, Admiral," replied the Illusive Man, "I'm afraid I've come too far to let you stop us."

Shepard felt his hand move to his pistol. He struggled against his own muscles, but his arm still jerked upwards, his gun aimed at Anderson's head.

"I'm truly sorry I had to come to this," said the Illusive Man, "You could have been…valuable to Cerberus."

"You think the Crucible will help you?" asked Shepard, "Then why are the arms still closed?"

"Because…now is not the time," replied the Illusive Man.

"When _is_ the time, then?" demanded Shepard, "When the Reapers finish burning Earth? When they've mopped up all human colonies?"

"When…"

The Illusive Man cringed.

"That's irrelevant!" he thundered, "The time will come!"

"No it won't," snapped Tali, "You're just a pawn of the Reapers. They won't let you open them."

"You don't understand," growled the Illusive Man, "This plan is…it's intricate! Lesser minds can't comprehend…"

"I comprehend it alright," hissed Anderson, "What happens next? What do you do when you 'control the Reapers?'"

"I…I always believed…we take control!" barked the Illusive Man.

"Yeah, you said that," said Shepard, "What happens _next?_"

The Illusive Man cringed.

"I…we…I don't know," he blurted.

"It's not too late," said Shepard, "Let us go – we can still stop them."

"I…no, I can't…"

"Then you've failed humanity," finished Shepard.

The Illusive Man stood still, contemplating. He clenched his fists.

"I…I need to think…need to…"

He groaned loudly.

"You can open the arms at the council chamber…just…just _go._"

Shepard lowered his pistol, able to move on his own accord once more. The Illusive Man reached under the desk.

He brought out a pistol.

"I only ever wanted what was best for humanity," he sighed.

He brought the pistol to his temple and fired.

Shepard bowed his head as the head of Cerberus slumped over the desk, before turning his back and heading for the door.

"I almost feel sorry for him," sighed Tali, "He was so sure he was doing the right thing…"

"He has no-one to blame but himself," growled Anderson.

"We're not out of the woods yet," sighed Shepard, "Cerberus still has troops outside and probably in the council chambers, and we've lost most of our guns."

"So what do we do?" asked Anderson.

"Head for Spectre Requestions," replied Shepard, "They have an armoury in there. Once that's done, we fight our way back to the elevator and see if we can't override the controls."

He turned back to the door.

"Easier said then done," said Anderson, drawing his pistol.

"We've been through worse," shrugged Tali, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: This was a hard chapter - I was rewriting the only good part of the ending, and the Illusive Man is a complex and difficult bloke to write. I did my best, I suppose.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: Ascent

Sorry this chapter's so late. :|

Review replies;

**anon:** Thanks mate, glad you like it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Ascent<strong>

_Outside Ambassador Udina's Office, the Citadel_

The Centurion tapped his foot as he waited outside the office, his squad of four Assault Troopers restlessly checking their weapons as they waited for their commander to leave the office.

They had heard the shot (the walls might be soundproofed, but a gunshot was pretty hard to muffle). They _knew_ Shepard was dead. The sooner they could get up to the council chambers and finish this, the better – hell; the boss had been stalling as it was.

At last, the lock turner green and vanished. The Centurion snapped to attention and prepared to salute when the door opened.

"Sir-"

_BANG-BANG!_

The Centurion's head snapped back as Anderson double-tapped it with his pistol. The Assault Troopers began to raise their weapons, but were quickly downed by fire from Shepard and Tali.

The shots got the attention of the troopers in the foyer. The team bolted for the Spectre Requestions Office, getting inside moments before reinforcements arrived.

The Office was dark – obviously the power was out. Shepard turned on his flashlight and made his way to the shooting range.

There were less weapons on the bench then usual – Bau and his team must have armed here when the Reapers attacked. For a brief moment, Shepard wondered what had happened to the Salarian Spectre – whether or not he, like Bailey, was still alive somewhere on the station.

He dismissed the thought and handed out weapons – an Avenger for Anderson, an Eviscerator for Tali and a Phaeston for himself.

"Okay, here's the plan," Anderson hissed, "Tali, I want you by the door. Shepard, you and I will hang back in the shadows. We'll let them in and ambush them, then make a run for the elevator."

He turned to the Commander.

"Do we have any grenades?" he asked.

"I'll get some," nodded Shepard, walking away.

Anderson nodded, and loaded a heat sink into his rifle.

"He's come a long way, you know," he sighed.

"You've known him longer then any of us, haven't you?" asked Tali.

"Ever since Torfan," nodded Anderson, "I knew he had something in him, but I never imagined…"

He breathed deeply.

"Hell, I think I'm closer to him then to my own children," he sighed.

He turned to Tali.

"Whatever happens, Tali," he said, "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping him going," replied Anderson, "For giving him something to live for."

"Anderson," said Shepard, returning with six grenades, "This is all I could find."

"It'll have to do," nodded Anderson, taking three grenades, "Let's get this done."

* * *

><p>"Squad, stack up! Engineer, get that door overridden, <em>today!<em>"

A seven-man squad were preparing to enter the Spectre Office. A Centurion was in command, backed up by a Combat Engineer, three Troopers and two Guardians, the latter with shields at the ready.

"Got it!" exclaimed the Engineer.

The door swung open, and the three Troopers ran into the room. They skidded to a halt when they found nothing but darkness.

"Crap," groaned one, "Anyone got a light?"

Then there was a tremendous bang as the rearmost Trooper's head burst. The other two snapped their rifles towards the source of the sound, but were quickly downed by assault rifle fire from the shadows.

The two Guardians advanced into the room, firing in the direction of the assault rifles. There were two more bangs, and both fell.

The Centurion hung back, barking orders to the Engineer as he pulled the folded turret from his back. A burst of fire hit the emplacement and it exploded, blowing both the Engineer and the Centurion to pieces.

None of them had even seen their enemy, who were now emerging from the darkness and heading for the foyer.

* * *

><p>The Nemesis was crouched behind a desk in the office sweet by the Embassy Foyer. She was to provide cover fire for the remaining Troopers and Engineers, who had been rallied by a couple of Phantoms.<p>

The Nemesis saw Shepard's team emerge from the office and raised her weapon, her laser pointer trained on his head. She squeezed the trigger, only to watch as the Commander rolled out of the way at the last minute.

Quickly, she ducked down and reloaded. As she did so, she heard gunshots as the Troopers engaged Shepard. She jumped back up and took aim again.

A Phantom threw herself at Shepard, only to be cut off at the last moment by an omni-blade to the face that pierced her barriers. Hoping to catch him off-guard, the Nemesis fired again.

At this precise moment, a Trooper decided to attack Shepard with his baton, running right into the Nemesis' laser sight. She cringed as her bullet took the idiot's head off, leaving the Commander unharmed.

Once again, she ducked down and loaded another heat sink. There were a series of bangs and a few cries.

The Nemesis finished loading, before realising that something was wrong.

She couldn't hear gunshots.

_Shit._

Hesitantly, she leaned out of cover.

She had a split second to regret this move before Anderson's concussive shot made contact with her head. Then there was a wet _crack_ and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Tali reached the elevator and shut the door, quickly working to get it moving again. As he did so, Shepard tried his radio again.<p>

"Bailey! Come in!"

"…_this is Kaidan, Bailey's manning the door,_" Kaidan replied, gunshots echoing the background, _"What's your status?"_

"We got held up by the Illusive Man, but we're proceeding to the Council Chambers," replied Shepard.

"_The Illusive Man? What the hell did he want?"_

"He was indoctrinated," said Shepard, "He's dead now. How are things down there?"

"_A little hot, but nothing we can't handle,_" replied Kaidan, _"Husks and Cannibals, mostly. The Reapers must know you're up there."_

"In a few minutes, that won't matter," snapped Shepard, "Until then, I need you to hold the line."

"_Understood, Commander. We won't let you down."_

Shepard felt the lift shake as it began to move.

"Well," nodded Tali, taking a deep breath, "This is it…"

* * *

><p><em>Brixton, South London<em>

Smith crouched in his hastily dug foxhole, clutching his rifle. He could see the distant shapes of Reaper forces, winding their way through the rubble. They were heading their way.

"This is it," he breathed, "Do or die."

He glanced to Andrews and the remains of his platoon. They looked like they'd been through hell – scratched armour, tattered battledress, few of them wearing helmets, covered in layers of sweat, grime and blood. A few of them were whispered prayers, a few more exchanged silent handshakes and acknowledgements. All stood firm, ready to die for their planet, for their species and for life itself.

"This is it, Corp," whispered Andrews, a slightly grazed grin on his face, "We're fucked."

Smith rolled his eyes but allowed himself a chuckle.

"Stand firm, fifth platoon," he said, loud enough for the rest of the unit to hear, "I dunno about the officers, but I'm proud of you."

He aimed his rifle at the rubble ahead, watching the first husks begin their run to the human line.

"Nulli Secundus, lads," he whispered.

Then he opened fire.


	12. Chapter 11: Counterattack

This chapter has a counterattack in it.

Review replies;

**badkidoh:** Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Phygmalion:** Yeah, they are. They're like a tank against knights. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Counterattack<strong>

_Brixton, South London_

Coates and his fellow officers watched as the forward line burst into action as the husks began their charge across the rubble. Behind them, he could see Cannibals and Marauders taking positions in cover behind them, opening fire on the entrenched infantry.

"Johnson," he radioed, "I want a salvo, 50m back from the line."

"_Copy, Major. Firing._"

Behind them, positioned on the ridge, the remaining artillery of Task Force Hammer thundered into life, blasting the Cannibals and Marauders with a devastating barrage of rockets and mass-accelerated shells.

"_We only got a few more of those, Major._"

"Copy, Captain," nodded Coates.

He pointed to Major Kirrahe, motioning to the forward line.

"Major Kirrahe, can you give them sniper support?"

"We're on it," nodded Kirrahe, "STG – on me, we're moving up!"

The Salarians unfolded their rifles and moved into position.

* * *

><p>Jacob grabbed a husk with his biotics and lifted it, holding it up for a marine to fill it with lead. Once this was done, he dropped it and fired his shotgun at three more who had nearly reached his foxhole.<p>

"Ravengers!" the marine yelled.

Jacob nodded as the bloated, spider-like creatures ambled onto the battlefield, their hideous fleshy turrets blasting the line ahead.

"Focus on the damn spiders!" he yelled, "Shut 'em down!"

"Yes sir!"

The marines aimed their fire at the Ravengers' sacks, downing several in quick succession. Out of these sacks, smaller spiders – Swarmers – crawled out and began to scurry towards the line. A few crawled onto the marine next to Jacob.

"Shit, _shit, get 'em off!_" screamed the marine.

Then the swarmers exploded, and the marine fell to the ground, chunks of his armour blown off.

Jacob shook his head and returned to the task at hand, blasting away enemy troops close to him and using his biotics against Reaper infantry further away.

There was a cry of 'Brute!' and a tremendous crash. Jacob watched as a Brute smashed its way through the rubble, roaring as it charged towards him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, opening fire on the massive creature.

Suddenly, several red dots appeared all over the Brute. There was a series of gunshots, and the Brute toppled face first into the ground.

Jacob cheered, but his celebration was cut short by a group of husks leaping into the trench. He gritted his teeth, and got to work on clearing them out.

* * *

><p>"Thank God for the STG!" exclaimed Andrews, as several Marauders fell to sniper-fire.<p>

"Shut it!" thundered Smith, "They're closing in! Fix bayonets if you have 'em!"

Smith folded his rifle and grabbed a rock from the ground, swinging it at the nearest husk as they charged into the trench line. The husk's head caved in at the force of the rock, and it fell.

Suddenly, the corporal was grabbed from behind. He could hear the moaning and smell the rancid breath of a husk as it clawed at his back. Smith grunted, and swung his rock at the assailing creature, battering it in the head until it let go. He then turned around and stamped his boot onto his head.

At this moment, a Cannibal leapt at him, giving the corporal a good look at the human corpse that served as its gun. He braced himself for the hit, but there was a burst of fire and it fell aside.

James Vega was standing next to him, carrying a shotgun with a bayonet.

"Who's in charge here?" he yelled.

"I am, sir!" replied Smith.

Another husk tried to leap into the trench, but was downed by Vega's bayonet.

"We're falling back to the main line!" barked James, "Rally your men!"

"Sir!" exclaimed Smith, "We can hold this posi…"

The air was split by an awful, high-pitched wail. Smith tensed up.

"…time to go," he nodded, quickly, "Fifth platoon, rally on me!"

The troops of fifth platoon disengaged and moved over to Smith's position. James nodded to the corporal and moved down the line, passing the word to other unit commanders.

"Andrews, Barlow, cover our six!" shouted Smith, "We're falling back to the main line!"

Andrews and another soldier opened fire on the nearest husks as the rest of the platoon climbed out of the trench and began to move steadily back towards the line. Once they had gone twenty metres, Smith called back.

"Barlow, Andrews, move up!"

There was another ear-piercing shriek. A group of tall, shrivelled green husks – these ones mockeries of the asari - floated out of the rubble, moving tantalisingly slowly towards the trench line.

For a second, the platoon was frozen in shock. One of these creatures – Banshees – could generally take out a squad. A whole _group_ of the disgusting things was almost unthinkable.

"Jesus H. Christ," someone breathed.

"_Andrews! Barlow! Move your arses!"_ thundered Smith.

Barlow sprung into action, practically shoving Andrews from the trench. Instead of following him, he opened fire with his rifle, firing long bursts at the banshees. Andrews joined the rest of the platoon, who had begun to provide cover fire.

"What the fuck is he doing?" demanded a soldier.

"Buying us time," wheezed Andrews.

Smith nodded.

"Unless you want to get sniped, keep moving," he ordered.

The platoon continued to fall back. Smith heard a few more bursts of fire, another shriek – and then nothing.

* * *

><p>"Second squad is clear, third squad fall back!"<p>

Jacob kept up the fire from his shotgun as the last squad of his company began to fall back. This left only him, Macnaughton the engineer, an Alliance sergeant and James Vega holding the foxhole.

Jacob winced as he heard the shriek of a Banshee. As it approached, he, the sergeant and James fired off a volley of fire, downing its barrier but failing to kill the monstrosity.

"Ah Christ, more coming!" shouted the sergeant, pointing to a wrecked building to the left. Another Banshee had emerged, moving tantalisingly slowly towards them.

"Keep your cool, Gavin," barked Jacob, "We're getting out of here soon."

He turned to Macnaughton.

"Macnaughton! Call it!"

Macnaughton nodded, and activated his comms.

"This is Specialist Macnaughton, Ex-Cerberus Battalion!" he yelled, "We are requesting artillery on grid-ref 23C, how copy?"

"_Solid copy, Specialist,"_ Johnson replied, "_Firing._"

There were a few dim popping noises in the distance, followed by the thunder of explosions as the shells tore the ground in front of them. Jacob could hear the death-cries of husks as they were blown to pieces. Then the explosions stopped, and the smoke began to clear.

"…you have gotta be _shitting _me," cursed James.

A line of Marauders were advancing over the field, several stopping to revive the husks killed in the bombardment. The Banshees were dead, but yet another was leading the Marauders, sneering at the four men in the foxhole.

Jacob's biotics flared as he made a defensive stance.

"Alright," he breathed, "Vega, take the guys and fall back. I'll buy you time."

"Not an option," snapped James, "No one gets left behind. Marine policy."

"Yeah," nodded Jacob, "But I'm not a Marine. Not any more."

He turned and looked James in the eyes.

"Get out of here," he ordered, "Blow those Reapers to hell, and when you do…give this to Brynn."

He reached into his jumpsuit pockets and pulled out a small box, thrusting it into James' hands.

"Sir…" urged Sgt. Gavin.

James nodded.

"Fall back," he whispered.

He climbed out of the foxhole and began to make his way back to the main line, leaving Jacob alone.

Jacob sighed, and looked towards the advancing enemy. He raised his shotgun and began to fire on the Marauders. The Marauders promptly returned fire, their shots weakening his shields until they fizzled out.

A shot hit Jacob in the shoulder. He cried in pain as he dropped his shotgun and fell to the ground. He landed face first in the mud, but slowly pulled himself out and reached for his pistol. Holding it in his left hand, he dragged himself from the foxhole and began to hobble towards the enemy.

Another shot hit him in the thigh, and he fell again. Grunting in pain, he forced himself up again, shooting wildly towards the Marauders. All the while, the Banshee edged closer, its scream piecing the air.

The pistol clicked as his heat sink depleted. He growled and threw it at the enemy, before forcing himself to his feet. He screamed and his biotics flared again.

A husk was flung backwards by a push. Another three were torn up by a singularity. A Marauder found itself lifted into the air and dropped at height.

Then the Banshee was on him, and he was lifted up by the neck. He could see the decayed face and the soulless eyes just inches from his face – he knew it was over.

For a few seconds, he defied its stare, gazing upwards instead. Through the smoke and clouds, he could just make out the moon. It looked just as it had one overcast night in Monaco, where he had first met Dr. Brynn Cole. He closed his eyes, content at the memory.

Despite the sweat and mud that covered him, despite the blood oozing from his wounds, and despite the tears spilling from his eyes, Jacob Taylor died smiling.

_Lay me down in the cold cold ground,  
>Where before many more have gone…<em>


	13. Chapter 12: Harbinger

This chapter contains...oh, I dunno, Soverign maybe.

Review replies;

**AD Lewis:** Of course, it's all the rage in 2186! =D Glad you like it, and as per a Tali/Shep postwar fic...well, I have plans. :D Thanks for reading!

**Phygmalion: **...you're right, I should have done that. It would have been most epic. :) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Harbinger<strong>

_Brixton, South London_

"We've lost _three-quarters of the fucking division!_" bellowed Captain Johnson, "Why are we still on the front?"

"Oh for god's _sake_, Johnson!" Coates shouted back, "You're acting like the 103rd's been doing all the bloody fighting!"

"Well, I didn't see the fucking birds on that forward line, did I?" Johnson retaliated, "Or the asari – what the fuck have they done in this battle? And don't get me started on the Resistance…"

Smith was standing outside his new 'foxhole' (in actually, a particularly thick mound of rocks) by the tanks, watching the two human officers yell at each other. Andrews was nearby, helping a tank commander load shells into one of the tanks.

"Good to know our commanders are on the same side," said Andrews, dryly.

"She's got a point," shrugged the tank commander, "Guard Captain Sidonis was supposed to reinforce you lot, but he said he wouldn't get his men killed for 'inferior soldiers'. Major looked like he was gonna rip his head off."

"What do you expect?" shrugged Andrews, "All turians are dickheads."

"Yeah, and all Londoners are arseholes," retorted Smith.

"Oh, yeah, very funny, Grey."

The three men turned their attention back to their officers. The Major was now on the verbal attack.

"_Listen, _Captain," he thundered, "I don't favour _any_ unit or race in this task force over any other! I _can't_ – not if we're gonna win this! And if you say _anything _elseabout the Resistance, I'll have you removed from command! _Do you understand me?_"

Johnson snorted and marched back to the artillery, leaving Coates shaking his head. He turned to the tank commander.

"Sullivan," he ordered, "Get your tanks ready, the Reapers'll be here any minute."

Sullivan nodded and jumped onto his tank, knocking loudly on the turret until all eyes were on him.

"All right, this is for the tank lads, you footsloggers can get back to your units!"

A few Alliance and turian infantrymen walked away, leaving the tank crews to gather in front of their leader.

"Watch out, I think he's making a speech," whispered Andrews.

"Alright, boys," nodded Sullivan, "Before this war, there were people who said that the day of the tank had ended. They said that all the Alliance needed was the Mako, or the Hammerhead. They said that our vehicles were wastes of money and labour."

"But look around you, boys. Where are their Makos now? Where are their Hammerheads, or their Grizzlies? The IFV has done its bit, and at the hour of need, the Alliance turns to us – it turns to the tank. We shall not let them down."

"Our ancestors drove the first tanks into battle at the Somme. They fought tooth and nail with Rommel's panzers in the desert, and tore the Nazis from France. They tore apart hundreds of tanks in the Gulf. They defended our shores from terrorists and rogue nations. They were the mailed fist of the force that liberated Shanxi!"

"Remember, our forebears are watching us, and so help me, we will make them proud! We shall kick up a fight so fierce that the very gods of war shall shrink in fear. And when those _fuckers_ loitering over our planet see their troops getting shitkicked by mass-accelerated tank rounds, they will whisper our name in dread. The whole galaxy will hear the name of the _Desert Rats!_"

The tankmen began to cheer as they made for their tanks, a new vigour filling their hearts as they set to work.

"You got a speech, Corp?" quizzed Andrews.

"Yeah," nodded Smith, "Shut up and load up."

* * *

><p><em>Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near Earth Orbit_

The mighty dreadnaught was rocked as she was raked by fired from the occulus fighters. All non-essential power had been cut off, and the bridge was shrouded in an eerie red light as the crew worked to keep their ship operational.

"Hull integrity is down by a third!" reported the XO, "We've got fires in engineering!"

"Get 'em put out!" thundered the captain.

Admiral Hackett leaned over a 3D holographic map of the battle. It was getting worse and worse – with the Third Fleet completely destroyed, the Reapers were now falling on the First, which was supported by the Asari Second Fleet. Already, digital representations of warships were blinking out of existence, one by one.

"We're getting reports from the _Kilimanjaro_," said the XO, "First is being massacred out there, they're requesting support!"

"Send in Shield Fleet," snapped Hackett.

"What?" demanded the captain, "Sir, we don't even know if anything's on the damn Citadel! Even if we did, Shield Fleet's made up of…"

"Our Allies," growled Hackett, "You will show them respect, understood?"

"…aye sir," nodded the captain, meekly.

Hackett nodded and addressed the fleet.

"Fifth Fleet, this is Hackett," he announced, "Move into position, Shield Fleet is about to come through."

* * *

><p><em>Council Chamber, Presidium Tower<em>

At long last, the elevator reached its destination.

Shepard, Tali and Anderson walked through the burnt remains of what had once been the heart of galactic politics. The stench was terrible – corpses lay strewn across the floor, and the fountain had run red. It looked even worse then it had after Sovereign attacked.

At the top of the stairs, laying on the platform before the council's podium, were several Cerberus troopers. All had been shot in the head, their own guns smoking as they lay on the ground beside them. At the front, by the console, a Cerberus officer in his dress uniform was holding a pistol to his temple, his hand shaking.

He looked up as Shepard approached. His eyes were glowing blue, and his veins were clearly visible on his face. He looked like the Cerberus soldier Kaidan had unmasked on Mars.

"What the hell?" demanded Shepard.

"We were wrong," rasped the officer, "We were all _so wrong…_we didn't control the Reapers…"

"…the Reapers controlled you," finished Tali.

The officer nodded.

"I never meant…for any of this," he wheezed.

He pulled the trigger.

Shepard bowed his head as the man slumped to the ground.

"Too late for that," sighed Anderson.

"I don't get it," mused Tali, "Why do they only realise what they're doing now? And why are these ones killing themselves when the ones downstairs were fine?"

"**Because that is what I willed."**

Anderson screamed as his eyes seemed to catch fire, turning red as his veins seemed to pop out from his skin. He fell to knees, clutching his head.

"Anderson!" exclaimed Shepard.

"Ugh…Shepard…it's trying to…" wheezed Anderson.

"**I am delivering a message,"** boomed Harbinger, his voice echoing from the Admiral's mouth, **"I have no other need for your services."**

"Oh for god's sake, Harbinger!" snapped Shepard, "It's _over!_ I'm a press of a button away from opening the arms! Just give up!"

"**Why would I? You did not."**

Shepard had no reply.

Anderson jerked to his feet, the Reaper forcing him to look Shepard in the eye.

"**You are unique, Shepard,"** he admitted, **"No other organic has ever managed to hurt us as much as you, but your efforts are ultimately fruitless."**

"Yeah, I've heard this one before," nodded Shepard, dryly, "Order to the chaos, harvesting, genetic destiny; do you ever get tired of your own voice? The Crucible's been completed, this is the end!"

"**Your forces are crumbling,"** retorted Harbinger, **"Your fleets will soon be little more then rubble in your atmosphere. Your foot soldiers have no chance of holding back our forces. Your friends will die a pointless and forgotten death…"**

He paused.

"…**unless you hear my offer."**

"Don't listen to him," growled Anderson, "He's…he trying…"

"What offer?" demanded Shepard.

The console at the end of the platform shimmed. Three buttons appeared on it – one red, one blue.

"**Press the blue button and your species will be spared,"** said Harbinger, **"It will be left alone as we devour the others, allowed to live another cycle. That is our reward for your success."**

"And the red button?" asked Shepard.

"**The red button will open the arms," **explained Harbinger, **"It will serve as a signal for our fleet to finish the annihilation what remains of your forces. We will eradicate every lifeform in this system. Every human on Earth will curse your name with their last breaths."**

"He's…he's lying!" exclaimed Anderson.

Anderson's eyes suddenly lit up, and he screamed again.

"**I have opened my attack,"** snarled Harbinger, **"Make the right choice, Commander Shepard, or watch those closest to you die."**

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV <em>Normandy_  
>Near Earth Orbit<em>

The _Normandy_ shook as another shot brushed her, the crew in the CIC behind them tossed around like ragdolls. Joker was at his post, pressing buttons like lightening in his attempt to keep the ship alive. He felt a small sense of pride through the adrenaline – no other pilot in the Alliance could do this.

Next to him, EDI was strapped into the co-pilot's seat, although she was doing all her duties virtually. She had come back aboard not long after the Mako charge – assisting some Alliance medics in the recovery of the injured Lieutenant Steve Cortez by shuttle. Behind them, Private Sarah Campbell was on hand as a runner between the bridge and other levels. She was standing, holding on for dear life as the ship was hit by enemy fire.

"Contact to the starboard side," stated EDI, "It's a Sovereign-class Reaper."

"Yeah, because the Destroyers weren't enough," muttered Joker, "Now we've gotta deal with…"

His eyes widened as new information appeared on a console in front of him.

"Oh _shit,_" he exclaimed, "That's Harbinger!"

There was a sudden, massive bang, and the entire ship was rocked. Campbell lost her footing and went crashing face-first into the ground.

"Direct hit to the starboard observation deck," reported EDI, shakily, "Allers' EMI…"

"Yeah, she's either disintegrated or she got spaced," snapped Campbell, wiping blood from her mouth as she got to her feet, "We got bigger problems…"

There was another explosion, and she was knocked down again.

"Cargo bay got hit," groaned Joker, "There go the shuttles. I'm evading!"

The Normandy swung to the side, throwing the private to the floor a third time. There was a grinding sound as Harbinger's third shot grazed the hull.

"Ah, fuck you Monroe!" snapped Campbell, spitting out a tooth.

"Yeah, swear at me for saving your life," nodded Joker, wryly, "_Nice._"

"Jeff, we only have a four percent probability of defeating Harbinger in a straight-up battle," EDI advised, "If we keep fighting…"

"Then we all die, got it," nodded Joker, "Still, four percent, that's not too ba-"

There was another hit, and the consoles to the port side of the bridge exploded, killing their operators. Sirens began to blare loudly.

"Ah crap, not again!" cursed Joker.

"Hull integrity has been severely compromised," reported EDI, urgently, "If we don't get out of here…"

"Campbell," snapped Joker, "Get Dr. Chakwas and the non-essential crew to the pods! EDI, take over as many functions as you can!"

"And what the hell are you gonna do?" demanded Campbell.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna leave Shepard," replied Joker, grimly, "Now go!"

Campbell nodded, and ran to the elevator.

"Alright, Harby," snarled Joker, cracking his knuckles, "Let's see if you can match the best pilot in the Alliance fleet."

* * *

><p>Harbinger VS Joker - place your bets, people! :D<p>

Also, EDI being on the _Normandy_ may be abrupt, but I've got a plan for that...


	14. Chapter 13: Their Finest Hour

A lot I'm happy with in this chapter and a lot I'm not. Hopefully, you'll like it.

Review replies;

**Phygmalion:** I was thinking it was a similar method to how TIM does it - standing on a Reaper built superstructure, combined with proximity to Harbinger in this case. Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Their Finest Hour<strong>

_Council Chamber, Presidium Tower_

Shepard and Tali watched as the console showed them a holographic display of Harbinger's true form attacking the _Normandy_. Already, the ship had taken damage, although several shots missed the frigate due to her manoeuvrability.

"So, if we don't press the blue button, the _Normandy_ gets destroyed?" quizzed Tali.

"**That is correct,"** replied Harbinger.

"And if we do, the rest of the galaxy dies," snapped Shepard.

"**An acceptable loss, if you truly value your species and planet,"** sneered Harbinger.

He forced Anderson to face Tali.

"**Would you not press that button if this were Rannoch?"** he asked.

Tali didn't reply.

"**And what of the Turian for Palaven? Or the asari for Thessia?"**

"None of my team would press that button!" shouted Shepard, "Not Tali, not Garrus, not Liara, not Kaidan, not _anyone!_"

He clenched his fists.

"We may be a lot of things," he said, "Dysfunctional. Eccentric, even. But we're not cowards. Even if we were…we've got backup."

"**Another fleet?"** scoffed Harbinger, **"No amount of ships will save you from your fate."**

"You'd be surprised," replied Tali, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>At that moment, the Charon Relay burst into life.<p>

The Alliance Sixth Fleet emerged first, her flagship (SSV _Elbrus_) at their vanguard. Her vessels, fresh and eager for action, continued ahead to the Citadel, obviously hoping that the arms would be open by the time they arrived.

Then came the meat.

Hundreds and hundreds of ships emerged from the Relay, each of a vastly different design to any other. These ships were escorting the gigantic device known as the Crucible, a weapon that dwarfed even the largest of dreadnaughts. The new fleet was huddled around it, acting as a shield of metal. Their main motivation – to pay a debt to the one who had saved their race.

"_Legion? The answer to your question is yes."_

"_I know. But thank you. Keelah Se'lai."_

The Geth had entered the fray.

* * *

><p>Harbinger almost seemed to do a double-take.<p>

"Yeah, the Geth – forgot about them, didn't you?" sneered Shepard, "That's their whole race out there – every single Geth program, the entire consensus, united under one goal…"

He smirked.

"Destroying _you._"

"**They are of no consequence!"** snapped Harbinger, **"Their fleet will be ripped to shreds, their entire race…"**

"Yeah, maybe you're right," growled Shepard, "Maybe we don't stand a chance. Maybe we're all gonna die. But there's no way we're going down without a fight!"

"**But fighting is pointless!"** retorted Harbinger, sounding genuinely frustrated, **"If you lay down your arms, you will live. I have given you the offer, Shepard – is submission not preferable to extinction?"**

"It wasn't on Virmire," replied Shepard, "It isn't now."

With that, he pressed the red button.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near Earth Orbit_

"Sir," exclaimed the XO, "Check the scans!"

Hackett and the captain ran over to the XO's position, looking over the scans on his console.

"Oh, thank god," sighed the captain.

Hackett opened his comm channel.

"Shield, this is Hackett," he said, "The arms are opening. Advance at all speed."

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV <em>Normandy  
><em>Near Earth Orbit<em>

The _Normandy_ shook again as it took another hit, tearing open the cargo deck again. Joker frantically worked the controls, weaving the ship through Harbinger's shots.

"Goddamn it, that thing's like a damn machine gun!" he exclaimed.

"Jeff," explained EDI, "All pods are out – you are the last remaining crewman aboard."

"_We're _the last remaining crew aboard," corrected Joker, "Now hang on, this is gonna get rough."

The _Normandy_ shot to starboard, narrowly avoiding another shot, and begun to soar away from Harbinger at high speed.

"Jeff, are you about to attempt…" EDI began.

"Yep," nodded Joker, "I have officially gone insane, EDI. Brace yourself."

* * *

><p>Harbinger roared as Anderson's eyes began to shine again.<p>

"**You have consigned your race to death,"** he thundered, **"You will be the first to…"**

"_NO!_"

Anderson's body jerked as he clenched his arms on his head, his face contorting in pain as he grit his teeth.

"You…will not…control me!" he growled.

"**Your form is mine!"** retorted Harbinger, **"You will comply!"**

"I won't!" thundered Anderson, "I'll die…before I let you…kill…"

His eyes flashed again and began to bleed. This time, he did not scream.

"You think…you can break me…with pain?" wheezed Anderson, "Better people…have tried."

"**You cannot escape me,"** snapped Harbinger, **"Your resistance is a mere annoyance, a distraction."**

"And sometimes…" hissed Anderson, "That's all you need."

* * *

><p>The <em>Normandy<em> twisted to port, changing direction and soaring straight for Harbinger.

"We only get one shot at this, EDI," gulped Joker, "Make it count."

"I fully intend to," replied EDI.

Harbinger's beam began to charge again, but this time it seemed slower, as if something were occupying the Reaper's attention.

There was less then a second to line up the shot, about the time it took for most ships to even aim their weapons. An average pilot in an average frigate in the Alliance Navy would never have stood a chance.

Just milliseconds before Harbinger could fire again, the _Normandy _shot off its Thanix Cannon, striking the Reaper right in its main weapon.

* * *

><p>Harbinger screamed.<p>

Shepard stumbled backwards as his and Anderson's voices wailed in union. Orange light flooded the room as the scream grew louder and louder.

And then it stopped.

Anderson lay on the ground, his face covered in blood. He looked awful, and his breathing was heavy and rasping. Shepard ran over to him.

The admiral coughed and looked at his protégé.

"Heh," he breathed, "I think he's gone now. I could see through his eyes…the _Normandy_…"

"You can tell me later," urged Shepard, "We need to get you some medigel!"

"Don't," replied Anderson, "Medigel won't be enough."

"The hell it won't," snapped Shepard, getting out his Omni-Tool, "We'll get you back to Bailey and the others, you'll be alright…"

"Shepard."

Anderson held out his hand. Gently, Shepard took it, looking his oldest friend in the eyes.

"I want you to promise me," said Anderson, "When this is over, I want you to settle down somewhere quiet and live your life. Can you do that?"

Shepard nodded.

"Yes sir," he replied, "I promise."

"Good," nodded Anderson, "Tell Kahlee I love her, will you?"

"You can do that yourself," Shepard responded.

"Oh, but that ship has sailed, Commander," sighed Anderson.

He looked out the window, to the view of the opening arms. He could see the ruin and chaos of battle, the wreckage of a Reaper breaking up, and below all that was the Earth, its light shining into the chamber. It was his home, grey and shrouded in smoke, but still standing after everything it had been through. He smiled contentedly, and turned back to Shepard.

"You did good, son," he breathed, "I'm proud of you…"

The admiral shut his eyes and laid back.

Shepard felt his grip fade away, and let go of his mentor's hand, laying it gently on Anderson's chest. He felt Tali's hand on his shoulder as he looked over the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

For the first time since before he could remember, he cried.

* * *

><p>I wanted to do more with the Geth in this chapter, but that didn't end up happening. The next chapter, I guarentee they'll get some stuff. I thought it'd be a nice touch, having them be basically the whole of Shield Fleet.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: Crucible

Finally. :D We get to see the Crucible in use! And not to make amazing technicolour endings, either! :D

Review replies;

**WhiteDawn:** I was going to make a yellow ending but I decided against it. =P Thanks for reading!

**SpiritOfSherwood:** Don't worry - no relays are blowing up on my watch. Everyone and everything else may die, but the relays will be a-okay! :D Thanks for reviewing.

**Phygmalion:** Yea Verily, that would be awesome as hell. :D Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Crucible<strong>

_The Bridge, SSV Everest  
>Near Earth Orbit<em>

"We're on course," announced the XO, "We'll be in position at the Citadel in a few minutes."

"Contact the _Kilimanjaro,_" snapped the Captain, "Tell them to gather whatever's left of the First and form up on the Crucible, we'll need everything we can…"

"Gentlemen," said Hackett, raising a hand.

The officers on the bridge quietened down.

"Yes, sir?" asked the Captain.

"Shouldn't the Crucible be _doing something?_"

There was a long silence.

"Oh, _shit,_" realised the XO.

* * *

><p><em>Council Chamber, Presidium Tower<em>

Tali worked furiously on the console, trying to activate the Crucible to no avail. Behind her, Shepard was finally leaving Anderson's body.

"What's the problem?" he asked, coming over to her.

"I can't access the firing sequence," replied Tali, "There's a firewall and it's in Reaper code. Even if I could, someone's wrecked the trigger mechanism, so we have no way of setting it off."

"Do we have any good news?"

"Yes," nodded Tali, "I think I can get comms working with Admiral Hackett. Just a second…_there._"

Shepard tried his radio.

"This is Commander Shepard calling Admiral Hackett, do you copy?"

"_We copy, Shepard. What's going on with the Crucible?"_

"We can't access the firing sequence because there's a firewall," replied Shepard, "And there's no working trigger."

"_Then you'll need an explosion,"_ replied Hackett, "_I'll move the _Everest_ into position, our firepower should set it off._"

"_Shepard-Commander, you required assistance?"_

A Geth voice cut into Shepard's comms.

"What are you offering?" asked Shepard.

"_The united processing power of all the Geth should be enough to bypass the firewall. Some direction may be required."_

"Tali, the Geth are gonna try to hack the firewall," said Shepard, "I need you to help them out."

Tali nodded, and began to work the console again.

"Alright, we've all got our missions," nodded Shepard, "Let's finish this."

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near Earth Orbit_

"All hands, man your stations," the Captain thundered, "We're going in!"

_Everest_ was breaking off from the rest of the Fifth Fleet, heading to the Citadel at all speed. Several Reapers noticed the dreadnaught make its move and immediately gave chase.

"We've got a Sovereign-class and two destroyers on us!" warned the XO.

"Try to evade them but keep moving," snapped the Captain, "It's do or die, people!"

"Three minutes until we're in firing range!" shouted an officer.

Hackett leaned over the XO's position. His knuckles were white, but a look of pure determination crossed his face.

The bridge rocked as a beam sliced at the lower decks.

"We've lost contact with the Chief Engineer!" yelled the XO.

"Keep going," growled Hackett.

"The Sovereign-class is shifting," warned an officer, "It's aiming at – oh god, it's aiming at _us!_"

"Stay at your posts!" ordered the Captain, "You know what you signed up for!"

"It's preparing to fire!" shouted the XO.

"Brace for impact!" thundered the Captain.

There was a tremendous roar, and Hackett was thrown across the room. For a few seconds, he could see nothing but fire and smoke.

He blinked, and forced himself to his feet, grabbing his hat on the way up. The bridge was a mess – the crew either dead or wounded on the ground. Several consoles were on fire. The Captain was lying nearby, quite clearly dead. Only the XO was climbing back onto his seat – covered in blood and clearly wounded, but alive.

Hackett wiped some liquid that was covering his left eye – probably his own blood, but this was hardly the time to think of such things – and turned to the XO.

"Are we still on course?" he asked.

"Aye sir," nodded the XO, "One minute thirty."

"Keep going," nodded Hackett.

* * *

><p><em>Brixton, South London<em>

Smith's ears rang as the tank behind him fired a round at the advancing husks. He cringed, but continued to exchange fire with the advancing Reaper troops. An Occulus fighter swept past their line, moving to harass the artillery to the rear.

"Hope they have AA," gulped Andrews.

Smith opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the thunder of another tank.

In front of them, several Cannibals were setting up in an abandoned trench about twenty metres away. Smith let off a few rounds to suppress them, before ducking down to reload his rifle. He heard a grenade explode, and when he got up again two Cannibals were dead.

"Oi, Gray!" shouted Andrews, "Reckon I get the ugly bastard in the mouth?"

He aimed his SMG and fired. A Cannibal was knocked back, its jaw almost ripped off by the private's shots.

"Don't get cocky," said Smith, dryly, "It's hardly a difficult shot."

"Well, it is when you're using this piece of ju-"

_Crack._

Time seemed to slow down as Andrews' head snapped backwards and he toppled to the ground, his submachine gun falling into the mud. Smith gazed numbly at his comrade, laid before him with a vacant expression, his head rested on what looked like a red and pink pillow.

He looked almost peaceful.

"Corporal…_Corporal!_"

Smith felt another soldier of his platoon trying to shake him out of his stupor.

"Get him a medic," croaked Smith.

"Corp, he's…"

"I said get him a fucking medic!" shouted Smith.

"Corp, he's _dead_," stressed the soldier, "There's nothing we can do."

"He isn't fucking dead!" thundered Smith, "He isn't, he's-"

"Oh, for gods sake, look at him!" shouted the soldier, "He can't have survived that!"

Smith looked back at Andrews. He sighed, leant over him and closed his dead friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bob," he whispered.

"Corp," the soldier sighed, her hand on Smith's shoulder, "Right now, Fifth Platoon needs you."

"Yeah," nodded Smith, slowly getting up again and grabbing his rifle.

He aimed his weapon at the Cannibals and grimaced.

"Let's make those fuckers pay."

* * *

><p>To describe the Geth's infiltration and hacking of the firewall would be near impossible from a human standpoint. The closest metaphor would be like marshalling trains in a railway yard.<p>

All of the uncountable number of Geth had to split up and join together at different points to work on different pieces of code, and this needed to be directed by someone who knew what they were doing.

Luckily for all involved, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy knew what she was doing.

As the Geth and the Quarian worked together on the hacking process, the Crucible began to light up in a vibrant green.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near Earth Orbit_

"Twenty seconds!" shouted the XO.

"Gunners, fire on my command!" Hackett snapped into the ship's comms.

The ship was rocked again as the Reapers scored another hit. Behind the admiral, several crewmen were battling fires that threatened to consume the whole deck. It was chaos, but if they lasted just a few more seconds, it would all be worth it.

"Ten seconds!"

"Come on, come on…" Hackett began to whisper.

The ship shook again. A siren began to wail, but no-one listened.

"Just hang on a bit longer," hissed Hackett.

"We're in position!" shouted the XO.

"All gunners, fire!" shouted Hackett.

* * *

><p><em>Council Chamber, Presidium Commons<em>

From his position, Shepard could see the _Everest_ open fire.

A tremendous volley of mass-accelerated shells, combined with blast from her Thanix Cannon, blasted the Crucible. The super weapon, already enveloped in green light, began to shake as shot after shot collided with its superstructure.

And then it went up.

Shepard fell backwards as the whole Citadel was rocked by recoil. A massive beam of green light fired from the Crucible, sapping energy from the arms of the Citadel. For a few moments, it stopped at the edge of arms, soaking up the energy.

Tali looked over the console.

"It's like a massive virus," she realised, "It's designed to delete the Reaper's code. The Crucible isn't a weapon, it's a massive supercomputer."

"Then why'd it need the trigger?" asked Shepard.

"A computer that huge," replied Tali, "Needs a lot more then just an 'on' button."

"So, how long until it activates?"

"Two minutes," said Tali.

All of a sudden, the console started beeping and glowing red.

"What's that?" demanded Shepard.

"It's detected some sort of explosive!" replied Tali, frantically checking the console, "But that can't be…"

Shepard looked over to the body the Cerberus officer who had killed himself when they arrived. His dress-jacket was burning off, revealing what looked like a Reaper device strapped to his chest.

"It's that," he replied, pointing to it, "Looks like a superbomb. If that thing goes off…"

"We have to get it out of here," nodded Tali, "But _how?_"

"_Need a lift, Commander?_"

Shepard and Tali turned to the window again.

The _Normandy _was slowing to a halt just outside the Presidium Tower.

* * *

><p>Cerberus had a bomb!<p>

A BAHM!


	16. Chapter 15: The End

**AD Lewis: **Of course he does! He's Joker! Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>

**Phygmalion:** Mate, you just saved me from a plothole there, thanks. Thanks for reviewing!

**SpiritOfSherwood:** I think I've heard that before...^^ Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The End<strong>

_The Bridge, SSV Normandy  
>Leaving the Citadel<em>

Shepard put down the bomb behind the cockpit and stood behind Joker.

"Oh yeah, put the superbomb behind my seat," said Joker, wryly, "_Thanks_, Commander."

"Shepard, I've scanned the device," warned EDI, "its timer seems to be connected to the Crucible's. We have one minute and fifteen seconds until detonation."

"And the yield?"

"Considerable," replied EDI, "We would need to achieve at least 2000km distance from the Citadel for a safe detonation…"

"…and that doesn't give us time to get out of range," realised Tali.

There was a short silence.

"Well, I always figured this was how it was going to end," sighed Joker, accelerating the ship.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near the Citadel_

"Sir, the _Normandy_ is leaving the field," said the XO, "Scans show that they have some kind of device aboard, perhaps a bomb."

"Call them back!" demanded Hackett, "Now!"

"_Normandy,_ this is _Everest,_ abort! I say again, abort!"

* * *

><p><em>Brixton, South London<em>

James fired into a mass of husks heading his way. The Reapers seemed to have abandoned tactics, simply throwing their troops at the defenders. Next to him, Major Coates and Engineer Macnaughton were providing support in form of sharpshooting and grenades respectively.

His radio suddenly picked up.

"_You've passed your training, Vega,_" he heard Shepard say, "_Welcome to N7."_

"Commander?"

He got no reply.

* * *

><p><em>Presidium Commons<em>

Garrus squeezed the trigger of his Black Widow, blasting off the head of an advancing husk. Suddenly, his radio crackled to life.

"_Snipe one for me, Vakarian. I'll see you on the other side._"

"Shepard?" he quizzed.

There was no reply.

Liara was behind cover in the C-Sec Outpost, providing biotic support for the defenders. She, too, heard her radio come to life.

"_Liara – don't let them forget us. Whatever happens."_

"Shepard? What're you talking about…"

Her radio was cut off.

Kaidan was in the thick of it, combining rifle fire with biotics as he and Bailey defended the door. He was just tossing a Marauder out of the way when he heard his radio.

"_Thanks for coming back, Kaidan. Goodbye."_

"Shepard, what the hell do you mean 'goodbye?'" snapped Kaidan, "What the hell are you doing?"

All he got back was static.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV Normandy<br>Accelerating away from Earth_

"Thirty seconds!" reported EDI.

"Well, that's it," sighed Shepard, taking off his helmet, "Joker, EDI, it's been a privilege to work with you."

"Likewise, Commander," nodded Joker, "Likewise."

"It's been an honour," said EDI.

Shepard took Tali's hands and looked her in the eyes. She had already taken off her visor, which lay discarded on the floor.

"So, this is how it ends," sighed Tali.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," replied Shepard.

The two leaned in and kissed, blocking out everything but each other for the last few seconds of their lives.

"Five seconds," gulped Joker.

"Jeff," reported EDI, "I've scanned the device. It's not a bomb. It's a miniature re-"

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge, SSV Everest<br>Near the Citadel_

"_Normandy_, abort! I say again, abo…"

He trailed off as the Crucible fired.

A brilliant ball of green exploded from the Citadel, passing over the _Everest_ without harming her. It slammed into the Reapers behind her, and they began to disintegrate into dust. It seemed to target any living thing of pure Reaper construct – passing the Geth harmlessly due to the Quarian components of their code and build. The ball passed over the entire Reaper fleet and reached the Charon Relay, where the energy was propelled onwards on its journey across the galaxy.

Almost unnoticed among the spectacle was a huge explosion about 3000km away. Only the _Everest'_s bridge crew paid it any heed.

"Too late, sir," croaked the XO.

Hackett nodded.

"He went like a hero," he sighed, "If there's anything after death, then you can be damn sure he'll be rewarded."

"Aye sir," nodded the XO, "Shall I contact the fleet?"

"And TF Hammer," replied Hackett, "I wanna talk to them."

* * *

><p><em>Brixton, South London<em>

The defenders watched in bewilderment as their enemies simply stopped mid battle, falling to the ground like discarded ragdolls. Behind them, the conduit simply stopped working, the pillar of light receding into nothing.

Corporal Smith lowered his weapon and mopped his brow, speechless.

"Di-did we win?" he heard someone stammer.

At that moment, his radio picked up a signal.

"_This is Admiral Hackett calling all forces. The Reapers are dead, I say again, the Reapers are dead. Our mission is complete, over."_

"My god, we made it," whispered Smith.

And yet, nobody cheered.

* * *

><p>Did I mention I was throwing around ideas for a sequel for this?<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: A New Dawn

And this is it, the last main chapter. There'll be an epilogue, though.

Review replies;

**SpiritOfSherwood:** Don't worry, there will be no colonies, incestial or otherwise. :P Thanks for reading!

**Phygmalion:** I figured he should at least get some sort of farewell before being transported to god knows where. :D Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: A New Dawn<strong>

_Brixton, South London_

Through the smoke and dust that blanketed the city of London, the sun began to rise.

Not far from his trench, Corporal Smith was filling in a shell hole with a shovel he had borrowed from an engineer. Satisfied that he had filled hit, he flattened down the soil with the flat of his shovel, before grabbing his rifle. Attaching a bayonet, he thrust the rifle into the soil, marking the spot. He then pulled a set of dog tags from one of his pouches and looked at it.

_Private Robert Andrews, 126435  
>Royal Anglican Regiment<em>

"So long, Bob," he sighed.

He hung the dogtags from the rifle's butt and walked away.

* * *

><p>The shuttle touched down on the ridge, and Hackett stepped out. He wasn't looking his best at the moment – there was a massive cut along his forehead that he was pretty sure would become another scar, he was bruised all over and his dress uniform was in tatters – but no-one paid that any mind as he strode over to Major Coates.<p>

"Major," he nodded.

"Sir," Coates saluted, "Any word on Shepard and Anderson?"

"We recovered Anderson's body in the Council Chamber," sighed Hackett, "We've heard no word from Shepard but he and Admiral Zorah are presumed dead."

Coates shook his head.

"Damned heroes, the lot of them," he said, "Suppose you want a report on casualties, sir?"

Hackett nodded.

"At this point, we've worked out about 70% killed or wounded," sighed Coates, "We're trying to recover the bodies, but it's a mammoth task."

"Keep at it, Major," ordered Hackett, "I want everyone accounted for."

"Admiral, sir!"

Both officers turned as James walked up to them, looking battered but still active.

"I'm trying to find my squad – are they back on Earth yet?" he asked.

"I sent them back to the FOB," replied Hackett.

"I'm sending an APC that way to pick up supplies," added Coates, "Get on it – that's an order."

James saluted, grinned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Corp!"<p>

Smith looked up from perch on the side of the trench. The private who had picked him up during the battle was walking up to him.

"Private," nodded Smith, "What's up?"

"Just trying to work out where you were," replied the private, shrugging, "We just got a new sergeant from the 103rd – you're back to fire team command, I'm afraid."

"Suppose I should be grateful," sighed Smith, "Commanding the platoon – that was the worst night of my bloody life."

"Would you do it again?" asked the private.

"In a heartbeat," nodded Smith.

He looked her in the eyes.

"I never got your name, private," he realised.

"Fiona Greene, Corp," said Greene.

"Tell me, Greene," asked Smith, sitting back, "What're you gonna do now? You think we can go back to normal after all this?"

"I can't," sighed Greene, "I'm from Ipswich – Reaper bastards wiped the whole place out. Isn't anything to go home to."

She shrugged again.

"Admiral Hackett wants volunteers," she added, "Troops to go offworld, help root out Cerberus holdouts in the Terminus Systems. You ever been offworld, Corp?"

"No," replied Smith, "Can't say I have."

"Me neither," nodded Greene, "Figure I should take this chance. It's that or rebuilding, I s'pose."

Smith looked at the sky.

"I think I'd like to go up there," he sighed, "See the stars, y'know."

"Well, I was gonna go sign up, so…want to come, Corp?" quizzed Greene.

Smith nodded, and got up.

"One more thing, Greene," he said, as they began to walk away, "Call me Gray. Short for Graham, y'see…"

* * *

><p><em>Westminster, Central London<em>

Incredibly, despite the devastation around it, the clock-tower that housed Big Ben was still standing.

Kaidan, Garrus, Liara and James had gathered by the bell, looking out the cracked clock-face over the ruins of London. The smoke was beginning to clear, revealing a brilliant blue sky above.

"You're absolutely sure, Liara?" demanded James.

"Hackett confirmed it," nodded Liara, dejectedly, "The _Normandy_ got caught in some sort of explosion – Shepard, Tali and Joker are all gone."

"And EDI," added Garrus, quietly.

"Yeah," nodded Liara, "And EDI."

"I don't believe them," sighed Kaidan.

He was looking up at the clouds, his back turned to others gathered.

"It just seems to clean," he added, "Shepard saves the galaxy then dies. That's vid stuff – nothing's that simple in real life."

"Then what the hell do you think happened?" demanded James.

"The way Hackett described the explosion was…weird," replied Kaidan, "He said it was blue, and more like energy then fire, more like…"

"…a Mass Relay," finished Garrus, "But that's impossible! No-one's been able to replicate a Relay, not even the Protheans!"

"I'm just saying what Hackett reported," shrugged Kaidan.

"Kaidan, even if Shepard's still alive, he's probably deep in uncharted space," sighed Liara, "There's a good chance we'll never see him again. We need to move on."

Kaidan sighed heavily.

"I didn't move on last time," he muttered to himself.

"So, what now, Liara?" asked Garrus, "Anyone still need information brokers after all this?"

"They'll _always_ need information brokers," replied Liara, slightly bitterly, "If anything, business will be booming. What do you plan on doing?"

"Someone needs to clean up this mess," shrugged Garrus, "Hackett offered me a commission in his anti-remnant taskforce. He'd originally wanted Shepard, but I guess he had to settle for the next best thing."

"Next-best thing?" quizzed James, "Hell, if you're even half as good as Loco, Cerberus'll be _shitting_ themselves!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Vega," nodded Garrus, "Figure you can handle a spot in my squad?"

"Figure I can handle that pretty well," grinned James, shaking Garrus' hand.

He looked over to Kaidan.

"What about you, Major Alenko?"

"I reckon I'll try to find my parents," replied Kaidan, "At least see if dad's still alive. After that – who knows?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, just feeling the sun's warmth on his skin.

"Just living, I guess."

The toll had been horrendous – the death toll in the trillions. But down below them, engineers were already starting to clear the rubble, to allow some form of civilization to return. Their efforts were being emulated at that very moment on Palaven and Thessia and every other planet invaded by the Reapers.

Despite the best efforts of the most terrible threat imaginable, life went on.

* * *

><p>Epilogue tommorrow.<p> 


	18. Epilogue

And here it is - the end.

**WhiteDawn:** Damn, you worked out my ending. :| (Just kidding.) Thanks for reading!

**Phygmalion: **I am now - thanks for the advance warning, Bioware. :P Still, I'm pumped, and I still have hope. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

At about the same time as the Battle of London, unnoticed by the eyes of the galaxy, a company of Alliance troops, backed up by an N7 team, stormed Minuteman Station.

In a textbook operation, they silenced the base's security and captured key scientists and Intel with the loss of just three men.

Here, they discovered plans for 'Project: Styx'. For weeks, the best scientists of the Alliance and their allies scrutinised every detail, and found something truly shocking. Cerberus reverse engineering of Reaper tech had advanced much further then previously thought.

Detailed schematics of a 'miniature Mass Relay' were produced, along with evidence that at least one had been assembled. Further, references to Styx being part of a wider Operation Ascendance were revealed.

Admiral Hackett ordered that all information on Operation Ascendance must be recovered at all costs…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown<em>

Mankind had never set foot on the planet. No Council race had scouted it out. There were no charts revealing its location. It was a complete secret.

Yet despite the Council's lack of knowledge, this planet teemed with life. Insects crawled over its soils. Lizards and birds inhabited the trees and rocks. The animals, mostly marsupials, covered all of its three continents.

Most importantly, the side of the planet facing away from the sun was covered in dots of light. A full civilization had grown of this planet, without anyone ever noticing.

But the outer galaxy was about to come to this planet, whether they liked it or not.

For it was this day when a bright shining light erupted in the stars above, and a battered but operational frigate burst into the system.

Her name was _Normandy_.

* * *

><p>And there we go. I fully intend a sequel eventually, but I was hoping for an ending that was still open but presented an end, if you will. In any case, <em>Normandy<em> is still fully operational and fueled, since no-one's been travelling between solar systems recently. So at very least, no-one is stranded.

So thanks, everyone. Reviews make this stuff all worth while, even if they're flames. It's people like you who got Bioware to consider the extended cut DLC, so whatever happens with that, you should feel proud. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. :)

Have a great day, and I'll see you around! :D


End file.
